Mas que deseo
by titaternura
Summary: porque todos creen que yo embrujo a las mujeres y que se entregan a mi contra su voluntad-Juugo no pudo evitar sonreír-Es la excusa que usan para que no le pesen tanto los cuernos - dijo Suigetsu
1. Capitan

.

**TODOS ESTOS DIAS ESTUVE INSPIRADA DOS FICS TERMINADOS Y LOS PUBLICO HOY MISMO**

**KYYYAAAAAAAA**

**NO PUEDO ESPERAR POR HABER QUE OPINAN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**CHAITOOOOO ^3^**

.

* * *

.

.

… **Eso es lo que mas nos conviene**_ rugió Takeshi Haruno

**Pero querido**_ continúo Ayame_ **Sakura, no estará de acuerdo…**

**Y quien dice que voy a pedir su opinión**_ la interrumpió Takeshi

**Orochimaru-sama, no es un buen candidato para nuestra hija**_ dijo la señora Haruno

**No divagues mujer, es el mejor partido y yo me encargare de que la boda se lleve a cabo lo antes posible**

Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca mientras tenia los ojos muy abiertos…

Había escuchado las voces alteradas de sus padres desde su cuarto y decidió bajar

Pensaban casarla sin su consentimiento y lo peor de todo es que con un ser tan asqueroso como Orochimaru, el gobernante de Otogakure.

No lo conocía personalmente y estaba segura que no quería hacerlo, pero Orochimaru era conocido por su crueldad, en Otogakure si alguien robaba aunque fuera una miga de pan el precio no era la cárcel si no la mano con que había tomado lo ajeno.

Eso la hizo estremecer…

En cambio él y todos sus súbditos robaban y asaltaban los barcos de provisiones que el Hokague mandaba a los más necesitados sin remordimiento ni castigo alguno.

**No me casare con él**_ susurro con decisión sabiendo que seria en vano decírselo a su padre_ **tengo que salir de aquí**

Silenciosamente corrió por toda la casa en busca de la única persona que la podría ayudar a pensar que hacer

**¡Chiyo! ¡Chiyo! abre la puerta, por favor**_ rogó Sakura al pie de la entrada del cuarto de la mujer que la había cuidado desde que nació_**…onegai**

**¿Sakura?**_ dijo la anciana al ver la cara de susto que traía_ **que haces despierta a estas horas**

**Escuche ruidos abajo**_ comenzó a decir rápidamente_ **mis padres me quieren casar con Orochimaru**

Chiyo se llevo la mano a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa

**Ellos no pueden hacer eso**_ dijo

**Si pueden**_ dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella llorando_ **nana, no quiero casarme con ese hombre, ayúdame a escapar de aquí**

**No te preocupes mi niña, yo te ayudare**_ dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello_ **hablaremos mañana por la mañana cuando tus padres ya no estén en casa**

Sakura asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas

**Mañana no salgas de tu cuarto**_ le advirtió_ **si tu madre pregunta por ti le diré que estas enferma**

Sakura nuevamente asintió y muy silenciosamente regreso a su cuarto para tratar de dormir un poco

.

A la mañana siguiente:

.

**Sakura…**

La anciana Chiyo entro al cuarto de la pelirosa para despertarla, pero ella ya esta al pie de su cama con un libro en las manos

**Sakura-chan he estado pensando toda la noche, ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con tu padre? Talvez si le das tus razones para no casarte con Orochimaru-sama él las entienda**

**No**_ sentencio decidida_ **quiero alejarme de este lugar, quiero conocer el mundo, quiero vivir cerca del océano… y si tu no me ayudas lo haré sola**

Chiyo suspiro resignada

**Solo conozco a una persona que puede ayudarte, no es de mi total agrado pero…**

Sakura no la dejo terminar y corrió a abrazarla

**Gracias Chiyo…**

**Mi nieto Chouji te llevara donde ella, su forma de vida no es la adecuada para una joven de sociedad como tu…**

Sakura la interrumpió

**Tú mejor que nadie sabes que esta vida no es para mí, quiero ser libre y estar cerca del mar… solo fue una vez que puede verlo y desde ese momento ese ha sido mi sueño**

**Te entiendo**_ dijo Chiyo con una sonrisa_ **entonces esta misma noche partirán al país de las olas**

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos de emoción

**Te traeré ropa adecuada para que viajes cómodamente**_ dijo al ver detenidamente el fino vestido que llevaba_ **será mejor que solo lleves lo necesario, cuando tus padres se hallan dormido tu saldrás de este lugar**

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y Chiyo abandono la habitación

.

* * *

.

**¿Ne? Sasuke todo esta listo, solo tienes que dar la orden**_ le informo Suigetsu entrando a su camarote

Sasuke se levanto del marco de la ventana en el que se encontraba recostado, tomo su katana y se la coloco en la cintura

**Entonces en marcha**_ ordeno con voz firme cuando ya hubo salido de lugar y contemplaba a todos sus hombres izando las velas del barco

**Ya oyeron al capitán**_ grito Juugo

Cuando en barco comenzó a moverse Sasuke dejo que la brisa marina golpeara su rostro

**Nunca te cansaras de esto verdad**_ dijo una voz acercándose a él

**Ya sabes la respuesta**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **y que hay de ti ¿soportaras todos estos meses alejado de tu esposa?**

**Claro que lo haré ¡de veras!**_ grito Naruto_ **Hinata sabe que esto es muy importante para mi**

**No nos trataran como héroes cuando esto termine**_ dijo Sasuke

**Sabes que no lo hago por eso…**_ dijo_ **pero que hay de ti**_ pregunto el rubio

**Solo denme un barco y el infinito océano… no puedo pedir nada mas**_ respondió

**Y que hay del amor**_ pregunto

**Eso me sobra**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

**Lo que te sobran son mujeres con las que acostarte, no amor**

**Naruto ya hemos hablado muchas veces de lo mismo, no me interesa enamorarme**_ dijo el pelinegro

**Te interesara cuando encuentres a la persona indicada**_ dijo mientras se alejaba de él

**Idiota**_ murmuro Sasuke entre dientes

.

* * *

.

Después de la cena Sakura regreso rápidamente a su habitación, tomo una hoja de papel y escribió las razones de su huida dejando la carta sobre su almohada.

El elegante vestido que llevaba le estorbaba el andar así que lo cambio por vestimentas de hombre que le había entregado Chiyo

**Si mi padre me viera así seguramente me mandaría a azotar**_ murmuro mientras escondía su caballo en una pañoleta, tomo las joyas de su alhajero y salio sigilosamente_ **esto me servirá por algún tiempo.**

Con cuidado de no ser vista pasó frente a la habitación de sus padres, hasta tomar el pasillo que la llevara a la cocina, ahí Chiyo la esperaba junto a su nieto

**Hola Sakura-chan**_ saludo el joven robusto

Sakura le sonrió

**De verdad les agradezco lo que hacen por mi**_ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

**No llores o me harás llorar a mi también**_ dijo Chiyo_ **solo recuerda que te quiero como si fueras mi hija**

**Lo se y yo también te quiero**

Abrazo fuerte a Chiyo para demostrarle su cariño, se separaron pero antes de salir deposito un beso en su mejilla

Desde Suna hasta el país de las olas había un gran trayecto, junto a Chouji se transportaban en una carreta jalada por un par de caballos veloces.

Cuatro días de viaje les costo llegar hasta allá, Sakura aunque cansada no podía dejar de admirar el paisaje y todos los barcos que flotaban orgullosos sobre el mar, el paisaje era único e irreconocible en comparación con sus libros, los cuales estaban llenos de imágenes que nunca igualarían su belleza

Dejando atrás el lugar concurrido en donde dejaron los caballos, se encaminaron hacia su destino verdadero.

El trayecto fue silencioso por una vereda no muy transitada por lo que dedujo Sakura

**Chouji estas seguro que este es el camino correcto**_ pregunto Sakura al ver que se adentraban a un espeso bosque

**No te preocupes Sakura-chan, no es la primera vez que vengo**

**A quien ese exactamente que conoce Chiyo en este lugar**_ pregunto recordando que por la emoción lo había pasado por alto

**No se**_ dijo mientras engullía la cuarta bola de arroz que había comprado en el pueblo_ **mi abuela nunca me ha hablado de sus cosas**

**Es extraño**_ dijo pensativa_ **entonces porque me enviaría donde alguien que no le cae bien… por lo menos sabes su nombre**_ pregunto

El joven asintió mientras pasaba la comida con un poco de té

**Se llama Tsunade**_ respondió_ **mi abuela me dijo que le entregara esta carta en sus manos**_ dijo levantando un sobre

**Ya veo**_ murmuro

El bosque no era lo que parecía, al adentrarse a él Sakura descubrió que estaba lleno de animales silvestres y no de moustros y ladrones como ella pensaba

**Es allá**_ dijo Chouji señalando una enorme casa pues a solo unos pocos metros de la playa, frente a ella había un puerto en donde seguramente desembarcaban los navíos, alrededor de esa mansión también habían unas cuantas casa, mas pequeñas y un poco apartadas entre si

**Esa mansión es enorme**_ dijo sorprendida

**Tiene que serlo**_ murmuro Chouji para si mismo

**Entonces yo viviré aquí**_ pregunto

**Si**_ respondió el gordito

.

Al acercarse mas a la mansión, escucharon mucho bullicio dentro, al tras pasar las puertas Sakura quedo paralizada.

La que seria la estancia de la casa estaba llena de mesas en las cuales sobre ellas había licor, cerveza y tabaco, los hombres que estaban consumiendo todo ese licor tenían a jóvenes muy hermosas sobre sus piernas

**Esto es un burdel**_ murmuro sorprendida

**Si**_ se limito a decir Chouji

Una joven de cabello rojo paso cerca de ellos y Chouji la llamo

**Disculpa**_ dijo_ **sabes donde podemos encontrar a Tsunade**

La mujer los examino de pies a cabeza

**Quien la busca**_ pregunto

**Dígale que me ha enviado la anciana Chiyo**_ dijo

**Esperen aquí un momento**

La pelirroja camino en dirección a las escaleras y solo segundos después una voluptuosa rubia bajaba junto a ella

**Yo soy Tsunade**_ dijo al estar cerca de ellos_ **que quieren conmigo**

**Ella es Sakura y yo soy el nieto de la anciana Chiyo**_ respondió Chouji

Tsunade frunció el ceño

**Que quiere esa vieja astuta de mi**_ dijo

**Me pidió que le entregara esto**_ dijo Chouji entregándole la carta

Tsunade la tomo con firme y tras leerla suspiro

**Entonces Sakura, supongo que te puedes quedar aquí**

Sakura la miro sorprendida

**Así simplemente**_ pregunto

Tsunade formo una media sonrisa

**Si quieres puedes trabajar**_ dijo_ **eres muy hermosa y pagarían mucho por pasar una noche contigo**

Sakura enrojeció

**No creo que ella nos sirva para este negocio**

Hablo una voz tras Tsunade

**Como ahora vivirás aquí debes conocerlas a todas**_ comenzó a decir Tsunade mientras reía por la cara de susto de la pelirosa_ **descuida nunca he obligado a nadie para que trabaje aquí**

**Siendo así es hora de que me vaya**_ dijo Chouji

**Tan pronto**_ pregunto Sakura con miedo

**No te preocupes Sakura-chan**_ dijo el pelicastaño con una tierna sonrisa_ **la abuela no te enviaría a un lugar donde te trataran mal**

Sakura bajo la mirada

**Gracias por traerme hasta aquí**_ dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo

**Fue un placer…adiós**

Chouji salio de la casa seguro de que Sakura estaría en buenas manos

**Y bien**_ pregunto nerviosa

**Mi nombre es Kin**_ se presento una joven con los ojos y cabello negro, seguida de la pelirroja que los había recibido_ **yo soy Tayuya y ella es mi hermana Karin**_ dijo

Esta última la examino de pies a cabeza con una ceja alzada

**No es tan bonita**_ murmuro pero Sakura no le presto atención

**Amaru**_ se presento una pelirroja de ojos verdes y un lunar bajo del ojo izquierdo_ **no le hagas caso**

**Descuida**_ respondió inclinándose en modo de saludo_ **es un placer conocerlas, quisiera trabajar…**

**Puedes ayudarnos a atender las mesas**_ interrumpió Tayuya

**Eso estará bien**_ sentencio mientras comenzaba a conversar con las chicas

.

* * *

.

**Nos volvemos a encontrar Uchiha**_ decía un hombre de cabello negro mientras le apuntaba a Sasuke con una pistola

**Kankuro, Kankuro, Kankuro**_ comenzó a decir divertido_ **no eres tan valiente sin esa arma**

**No caeré en tus provocaciones Uchiha**_ dijo formando una sonrisa de lado_ **morirás aquí mismo y la honra de mi hermana quedara salvaguardada **

Sasuke rió

**Te aseguro que a tu hermana no le importo su honra cuando me busco**

**Maldito**_ grito al tiempo que preparaba el arma para disparar, pero antes de que alcanzara el gatillo Juugo se coloco a su espalda y pasó un cable alrededor de su cuello cortándole la respiración

**Sasuke porque te empeñas en jugar con la muerte**_ lo regaño

**Vamos, solo me estaba divirtiendo**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **a demás porque todos creen que yo embrujo a las mujeres y que se entregan a mi contra su voluntad**

Juugo no pudo evitar sonreír

**Es la excusa que usan para que no le pesen tanto los cuernos**_ dijo Suigetsu acercándose a ellos_ **ya hemos acabado aquí**

Segundos después estaban rodeados por toda su tripulación

**Si seguimos así pronto podremos regresar a casa**_ dijo Shikamaru mientras estaba recostado sobre el mástil

**Shikamaru baja de ahí**_ grito Kiba_ **si caes te romperás el cuello**

**Pelear allá abajo es problemático**_ dijo mientras bostezaba

**Y Naruto**_ pregunto Sasuke

**Esta interrogando al capitán de este barco**_ respondió Rock Lee

Sasuke alzo una ceja y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le señalaba el ojiperla

.

…**me gusta el ramen instantáneo, aunque prefiero el que Hinata hace, le pone muchos fideos, es delicioso ¡de veras! es mi comida favorita, no esta de más acompañarlo con una botella de sake, tú me entiendes verdad**

El rubio no paraba de hablar mientras que el hombre lo veía con cara de desesperación

**Naruto es interrogación, no tortura**_ dijo Sasuke mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara

Sasuke se acerco al hombre y le destapo la boca

**Muchas gracias por callarlo**_ dijo Baki_ **les diré todo lo que quieran pero no vuelvan a dejarme solo con él**

**Bien hecho Naruto**_ grito Suigetsu

.

* * *

.

Un mes había pasado desde que Sakura llego a la casa de Tsunade, no fue fácil acostumbrarse al bullicio y a los ebrios que intentaban propasarse con ella, pero tras mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió, al servicio de Tsunade estaban un grupo de hombre quienes eran los encargados de sacar a los hostigadotes Yamato, Gai y Kakashi, este ultimo no despegaba la vista de un libro de dudoso contenido.

**Gai-san**_ grito Tayuya desde las escaleras_ **hay un tipo pretende irse sin pagar**

Gai enseguida giro su rostro hacia ellos

**Tu**_ lo señalo_ **como osas aprovecharte de los favores de Tayuya-chan y pretender irte sin recompensarla**

A Tayuya le resbalo una gota de sudor mientras levantaba el puño con una vena resaltada

**¡Baka!**_ grito_ **solo encárgate de que pague y sácalo de aquí**

Solo minutos después Gai entro con una gran sonrisa mientras contaba el dinero

**Lo ves Kakashi, así es que se hace este trabajo**_ se jacto

**¿Ha?**_ dijo el peligréis mientras volteaba a verlo_ **¿me decías algo?**

Gai decayó derrotado nuevamente

**Kakashi**_ lo llamo Tsunade_ **muy pronto estarán aquí, me ha llegado una carta esta mañana**

Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara que usaba

**Asegurare el perímetro para que no allá ningún intruso**

**De que hablan**_ le pregunto Sakura a Kin mientras tomaba una bandeja

**De unos amigos de Tsunade**_ respondió Kin_ **cada vez que van a venir el capitán le avisa a Tsunade para que los soldados no le tiendan una emboscada**

**Eso quiere decir que son piratas**_ dijo Sakura

Kin asintió

**Amaru tienes un cliente**_ aviso Karin mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa_ **no seas entrometida y trabaja**_ le dijo mientras tomaba una bandeja y se iba de ahí

Sakura la vio con una ceja arqueada

**Se cree la gran cosa porque una vez logro acostarse con el capitán**_ comento Kin

**Y que tiene eso que ver**_ pregunto confundida

**Lo comprenderás cuando lo veas**_ dijo suspirando

Kin se alejo de ella, Sakura no comprendió sus palabras pero de todas maneras no le importaba con quien se acostara Karin

.

.


	2. No es lo que parece

.

.

**_Asu nante konai you nito negatta yoru kazoekirenai_**

(Deseando esta noche que mañana nunca llegue)

**_Yume mo ai mo nakushi ame ni utareta mama naiteru_**

(Incontables sueños y amores y pérdidas)

**_Kasaritsukenai de kono mama no watashi de ikite yukutame…._**

(Lloro y lloro y lloro aunque me golpee la lluvia…)

.

Sakura cantaba mientras contemplaba el océano, hasta que unos aplausos a su espalda la hicieron detenerse

**Me has sorprendido Sakura**_ dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa_ **tienes un voz preciosa**

Sakura sonrió

**Gracias…**

**Aunque la melodía no es muy alegre**_ comento la rubia

**Estaba recordando a mis padres**_ dijo con la mirada triste

**Veo que no te llevabas muy bien con ellos**

**Mas bien no me llevaba**_ respondió_ **nunca estaban conmigo, mi padre es adicto al trabajo y mi madre a las tiendas de ropa fina**

**Comprendo**_ dijo Tsunade acercándose a ella_ **que te parece cantar en la taberna**

**No creo que a los ebrios les interese escucharme cantar**_ dijo

**Nada** **pierdes con intentar, además es dinero extra**_ dijo guiñando un ojo

**De acuerdo**_ respondió con una sonrisa

.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses después de su conversación con Tsunade y poco después comenzó a cantar, la llenaba de satisfacción el ver que a _su publico_ le gustaban sus canciones, la llamaban sirena y a veces hasta musa, los hombres cada vez mas se fijaban en ella, vestida como las demás chicas del burdel así que le daba un aire seductor, pero al negarse a participar en las actividades privadas de una alcoba desilusionaba a muchos

.

**_Recorded butterflies in the twilight_**

(Mariposas registradas en el crepúsculo)

**_Sneak out the closet_**

(Salen furtivamente del armario)

**_kioku wa yasashisugite zankoku_**

(Las memorias son bonitas y matan)

**_Quietly stealing the magic_**

(Tranquilamente robando la magia)

**_From my view_**

(De mi vista)

**_samenai yume alone..._**

(El sueño sin fin, solo…)

.

La canción de Sakura apenas comenzaba cuando fue interrumpida

**ESTA AQUÍ**_ grito un niño entrando agitado al burdel_ **el capitán y susano están aquí**

Tsunade chasqueo la lengua

**Ha venido antes**_ dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la playa

Karin dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la siguió sonriente

**Que pasa**_ pregunto Sakura al ver que literalmente se había detenido el tiempo en ese sitio

**Ya están aquí**_ dijo Tayuya

**Quienes**_ repitió la pregunta

**Sasuke y la tripulación del susano**_ respondió Kin_ **volvamos a trabajar antes de que Tsunade nos monte bronca**

Aun con la algarabiílla que se había formado Sakura consiguió seguir su canción hasta que traspaso la puerta el hombre que le quito la respiración, cuando ella vacilo el levanto su oscura mirada hacia ella, apenas segundo que parecieron horas para ellos se enfrascaron en un retador juego de miradas, cuando Sakura se percato continuo cantando hasta terminar, llevándose los aplausos y halagos de su publico masculino

**Quien es ella**_ pregunto Juugo encantado con la voz y belleza de la joven

**Su nombre es Sakura**_ respondió Gai mientras los saludaba

**No esta mal tu nueva adquisición Tsunade**_ comento Suigetsu con una media sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke y Naruto

**Dejen de hablar tonterías y díganme a que han venido**_ pregunto Tsunade con un tic en la ceja

**No es obvio**_ murmuro Kakashi y Tsunade lo fulmino con la mirada

**Empecemos a avivar la llama de la juventud** _ grito Rock Lee apoyado por Gai

**Hagan lo que quieran**_ dijo Sasuke y todos salieron rápidamente a conseguir licor y mujeres

.

Un numeroso grupo de sus hombres se había plantado frente a Sakura para verla mas de cerca, a Sasuke se le escapo un gruñido que no supo de donde provino

**Sasuke-san estaba pensando**_ comenzó a decir Karin al ver su reacción_ **se ve un poco tenso porque no vamos a mi cuarto y…**

**Talvez en otra ocasión**_ la corto mientras el buscaba una mesa en donde sentarse acompañado de Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai y Naruto

Karin frunció el ceño molesta

**Cuantos soldados han aparecido por aquí**_ pregunto Naruto mientras le daba un buen trago a su sake

**En realidad han sido pocos**_ contesto Kakashi viendo como Sasuke miraba de reojo a la pelirosa

**Tendrían que haber venido mas**_ comento Tsunade_** es un poco sospechoso**

**Talvez sabían que el magnifico Maito Gai estaba aquí y el temor invadió sus cuerpos**_ dijo galantemente

**No lo creo**_ murmuraron todas a la vez

**Cuanto tiempo estarán aquí**_ pregunto Tsunade

**Solo un par de días para reabastecernos**_ respondió Sasuke sin prestarle mucha atención

**Bien entonces los veo después**_ dijo la rubia_ **tengo que atender el negocio**

**Nosotros también nos vamos**_ dijo Kakashi mientras él y Gai continuaban cuidando el lugar

**Te gusta**_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara

Sasuke no respondió nada y se levanto de su silla

**Me gusta y la voy a tener**_ sentencio mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza**_ por cierto no es tiempo de que te vayas**_ pregunto cansado de su amigo**_ Hinata te debe estar esperando**

El rubio asintió sonriente

**Tienes razón, entonces nos veremos luego**_ dijo mientras salía del burdel

.

La pelirosa veía de reojo como Sasuke poco a poco se acercaba a ella

**Ven conmigo**_ dijo cuando ya estuvo cerca

Sakura frunció el ceño

**A donde**_ pregunto

**A mi camarote**_ dijo un poco impaciente

**No tengo porque hacer lo que tú me pidas**

**Que pasa, no te hagas la inocente Sa-ku-ra**_ dijo frunciendo el ceño pero con una voz tan tersa que la hizo olvidar porque se negaba a acompañarlo

**Sasuke**_ lo llamo Tsunade_ **ella solo atiende las mesas**

Sasuke regreso la vista de Tsunade a Sakura y supo que necesitaba estar con ella a como diera lugar

**Hagamos algo**_ propuso con una media sonrisa_ **me gustas y es obvio que lo has notado… pon tus condiciones**

Karin quien era la única además de Tsunade quien estaba escuchando la conversación entre Sasuke y Sakura se enfureció

**No tienes que pedírselo a ella si me tienes a mi**_ dijo saliendo de su escondite

Sakura que estaba pensando la propuesta recordó que el se acostaba con cualquiera

**Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no paso nada entre tú y yo, esa vez estaba tan ebrio que solo ocupe tu cama, no trates de tomar un lugar que no te corresponde**_ dijo con frialdad

Sakura se sorprendió por la declaración mientras veía que los ojos de la pelirroja se cristalizaban para luego salir corriendo

**Has sido muy duro con ella**_ le recrimino la pelirosa, no le caía bien Karin pero Sasuke no tenia derecho a humillarla, entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza, que mejor forma de humillarlo a él que dejándolo con las ganas de tenerla, y para eso tenia un arma secreta_ **esta bien, acepto lo que propones**

Sasuke sonrió con altanería

**Que propones entonces**

**Que le ganes a Tsunade bebiendo sake**_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Estaba tan segura de la _habilidad _ de Tsunade que se jugaría todo en ello, pocos dias después de haber llegado a ese lugar, la fama de Tsunade la precedió, nunca pensó que eso le serviría de algo

**Entonces que dices**_ pregunto altanera sabiendo que rechazaría la propuesta

**Acepto**_ dijo Sasuke sorprendiéndola

Tsunade trono sus dedos

**Sakura aunque no me lo has pedido, te ayudare**_ dijo sonriendo

**Se lo agradezco**_ respondió ella nerviosa Los hombre de Sasuke arreglaron la mesa y ordenaron a Kin y Tayuya que sirvieran las bebidas, después del aviso de comienzo por parte de Suigetsu la competencia empezó, los diez primeros tragos ni siquiera los hicieron sonrojar pero después de unos pocos mas las señales estaban apareciendo tanto el rostro de Tsunade como el de Sasuke, habían adquirido una tonalidad mas rojiza, se tambaleaban ligeramente. Sakura vio más afectado a Sasuke o al menos eso quería creer, cuando un cuantioso número de botella de sake se encontraban esparcidas por la mesa, Tsunade se reclino y puso su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Todos veían la escena sorprendidos, principalmente Sakura que estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando oyó que Tsunade comenzaba a roncar **Gane**_ sentencio Sasuke sonrojado por el alcohol

**No puede ser**_ susurro con los ojos como platos

La tripulación del susano comenzó a alabar a su capitán por la hazaña de vencer a Tsunade sin saber cual era el _premio_

**Te estaré esperando**_ le susurro Sasuke cuando paso cerca de ella

Durante el transcurso de la noche, las mesas iban quedando vacías poco a poco, los miembros de la tripulación junto a las concubinas iba alojando las habitaciones de la enorme casa, hasta que solo Sakura se quedo ordenando un poco el lugar, solo le faltaba acomodar los vasos sobre la barra mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos

**«Que hago»**_ pensó con desesperación

**Me canse de esperar**_ dijo una voz a su espalda, haciendo que diera un salto por el susto

**Etto…yo**_ trataba de decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedíaSasuke poco a poco se acerco a ella hasta acorralarla en una esquina

**La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes ¿sabes?**_ dijo_ **salgamos de aquí**

**T-tengo q-que t-terminar de a-arreglar esto**_ dijo con dificultad

**Me recuerdas a la esposa de Naruto**_ dijo divertido mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de ella_ **dime que no quieres que te bese y no te volveré a molestar**

Sakura se debatía mentalmente, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, pero su parte lógica le decía que se apartara de él

**Dicen que el que calla otorga**_ murmuro Sasuke mientras se alejaba de ella

En un acto reflejo, Sakura lo tomo por la camisa y lo beso, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labio, el beso era hambriento y exigente, él tomo posesión de su cintura mientras ella ponía ambas manos en sus bíceps.

Cuando Sakura ya seguía a la perfección los posesivos besos de Sasuke, este mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para que ella abriera la boca y diera acceso a su lengua.

Una de las manos de Sasuke ahora bajaba lentamente por las caderas de Sakura hasta tomar una de sus piernas y elevarla para que ambos se rozaran, Sakura casi rompe el beso cuando sintió el sexo de Sasuke contra el de ella

**Sasuke**_ dijo la voz profunda de Juugo tras ellos_ **lamento…interrumpirte pero hay alguien a quien debes atender**

Sasuke asintió mientras que Sakura se acurrucaba en el tratando de ocultarse

**Por que te escondes**_ pregunto cuando se separaron

Sakura le mando una mirada retadora pero no contesto

Sasuke no dijo nada mas y se fue en la misma dirección que Juugo

La pelirosa lentamente resbalo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, su cuerpo la había arrastrado para no permitir que Sasuke se fuera, y definitivamente no se arrepentía por ello, al contrario disfruto mucho del beso

.

* * *

.

**Que pasa Juugo**_ pregunto con el rostro inexpresivo que le hizo saber a que estaba furioso

**E-esta aquí**_ dijo_ **quiere verte, te espera en la bodega**

Sasuke asintió y salio en la dirección indicada

.

* * *

.

**Que tanto piensas**_ pregunto Tayuya acercándose a Sakura

Ella levanto la mirada

**En nada**_ susurro_ **¿y Karin?, no la he visto**

**Se encerró en su cuarto desde temprano**_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros

**No la has ido a ver**_ más que una pregunta era reproche

**Es mi hermana**_ comenzó Tayuya_ **pero no por eso tengo que consolarla cuando esta encaprichada**

**Tu sabes que Sasuke y ella…**Tayuya la interrumpió

**El capitán nunca se a atrevido a tocar a ninguna de las que estamos aquí**_ dijo un poco ¿_desilusionada_?_ **Karin lo emborracho para estar con él, pero al parecer solo consiguió hacerlo dormir**

Tayuya rió levemente

**Es que no te llevas bien con ella**_ pregunto Sakura con el ceño fruncido_ **son hermanas tienen que estar unidas**

**No me mal interpretes**_ dijo Tayuya dejando de reír_ **la quiero y quiero que sea fuerte, por eso no puedo evitar sentir bien cuando alguien le da una lección**_ dijo y se fue Sakura sentía que se asfixiaba en aquel sitio así que decidió salir, mientras caminaba por la parte trasera de la gran mansión escucho voces

.

.

**… no puedes estar hablando en serio**_ oyó que Sasuke estaba alterado

**Son ordenes superiores**_ dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba_ **aceptaste esta misión ¿recuerdas?**

Sakura se oculto detrás de unas cajas, gracias a la luna llena pudo ver a la perfección el rostro del hombre, un pelirrojo de ojos turquesas

**El problema no es por mi**_ dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en una roca_ **es por Naruto y los demás**

**Mi hermano y los demás sabían a lo que se metían**_ dijo el pelirrojo Gaara camino hasta ponerse frente a Sasuke y Sakura por primera vez detallo su vestimenta, un traje completamente azul con las insignias militares

**Mayor Sasuke Uchiha**_ dijo mientras lo saludaba con la mano sobre su frente

Sasuke comenzó a reír

**Aun no me han ascendido**_ dijo divertido_ **no tiene que tratarme con tanto respeto, teniente coronel**

Gaara también embozo una sonrisa mas relajada

**Si pero después de esta misión me pasaras de rango**_ comento_ **serás coronel**

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Sasuke no era un pirata desalmado si no un oficial del ejército

**Como se encuentra Naruto**_ pregunto Gaara mas sereno

**Ya sabes enamorado hasta las pestañas**_ rió levemente_ **parecido a su hermano**

Gaara saco algo de entre su traje

**Que te parece**_ dijo refiriéndose a una foto que le había entregado a Sasuke

**Ino cada vez esta más guapa**

**Guárdate tus comentarios sobre mi mujer**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido**_ y ve a mi hijo**

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Que quieres que te diga, si sabes que esta muy bonito**

Gaara también sonrió arrogante

**Es una suerte que solo se parezca a su madre** _ lo remato

**Trae acá**_ dijo arrebatándole la fotografía_ **es hora de irme, no es bueno que me vean aquí**

**Te advertí que vinieras disfrazado**_ dijo Sasuke mas serio

**Por eso no hay problema**_ dijo enrollándose una capa negra que le cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies y se perdía en la oscuridad de la nocheSakura que siguió escondida decidió escapar silenciosamente

.

**Porque no me haces compañía**_ dijo la voz de Sasuke sorprendiéndola**_ Sakura…**

La pelirosa no tuvo más remedio que dejarse ver

**Pensé que me había escondido bien**_ dijo sonrojada_ **perdona, no fue mi intención escuchar**

**Pero lo hiciste**_ contracto_ **ahora tendré que matarte para que la información este a salvo**

Sakura palideció ante la idea Sasuke se levanto de la roca y camino hacia ella, desenvaino su katana y la coloco contra su cuello, Sakura estaba paralizada solo consiguió cerrar fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió el filo contra su garganta esperando el final.

**Seria una lastima matar a tan hermosa sirena**_ dijo mientras retiraba la katana de su cuello y lamía el pequeño hilo de sangre que esta había dejado

Sakura temblaba

**Entonces que harás conmigo**_ se apresuro a preguntar temerosa

Sasuke no contesto solo tomo la quijada de ella entre sus manos e hizo que lo viera a los ojos

**No tengo ni la más remota idea**_ y la beso

A diferencia del primero ese era un beso tierno, Sakura no pudo evitar enredar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la separo del suelo, se comenzó a encaminar hacia su barco en donde estaba su camarote

.

.


	3. Tragame tierra

.

**HOLA, PUES PARA QUIENES LES HA GUSTADO ESTE FIC, YA ESTA EL CAPI 3**

**PERO ANTES DE EMPEZAR SOLO UNA COSA**

**ESTA ES LA ROPA QUE USA SAKURA (O ALGO ASI), ME GUSTARIA SABER DIBUJAR PARA QUE PARECIERA REAL**

**PERO NI MODO **

h t t p : / / i 5 2 . tinypic . c o m / 5as5km . j p g

**Y ESTA ES LA FORMA EN QUE KARIN VISTE**

h t t p : / / i51 . tinypic . c o m / 2zhgk0h . j p g

**LAS DEMAS USAN ROPA PARECIDA**

**.**

**^.^ BUENO YA QUE LE HE ACLARADO ESO LAS DEJO LEER**

**BYE**

**ESPERO VER QUE PIENSAN  
**

.**

* * *

**

.

.

Sakura pensó que a Sasuke se le dificultaría subir al barco con ella en brazos, pero se equivoco, Sasuke parecía conocer su barco como la palma de su mano, solo dejaba de besarla para tomar un poco de aire y eso lo prolongaba el tiempo justo para seguir en su labor

Sakura entendió que no podía rehusarse a sentir y es que con Sasuke estaba experimentando la pasión del momento, sin compromisos, ni ataduras y muy a su pesar eso le gusto.

Cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta de su camarota la bajo de sus brazos

Sakura aun de pie vio como Sasuke se alejaba de ella y se sentaba en la cama

**Ven acá**_ la llamo mientras le tendía la mano, Sakura dudaba pero la voz de Sasuke la hizo ceder_ **tienes una deuda conmigo**

**«Así que era eso»**_ pensó tratando de descifrar porque se sentía tan enojada y triste a la vez

Sakura sonrió seductoramente mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Sasuke, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión sin importarles las consecuencias.

Sasuke la hizo tumbarse sobre la cama con él encima, comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde sus labios y pasando hasta su barbilla, Sakura arqueo el cuello para darle más acceso, Sasuke presto mucha atención a la fina herida que le había hecho con su katana y retiro cualquier residuo de sangre con su lengua.

Sakura tenia la mente en blanco por el deseo hasta que sintió como Sasuke le pasaba su blusa por la cabeza dejando a la vista sus pechos al descubierto

**Te gusta lo que ves**_ pregunto la pelirosa al ver que el pelinegro veía su cuerpo lascivamente

**Por supuesto que si y voy a tomarlo todo**_ respondió con una media sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba uno entre su boca

Un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios de ella, las caricias que él le daba la estaban enloqueciendo, arqueo la espalda cuando Sasuke modio su pezón con delicadeza pero con la fuerza justa para hacer gemir muy fuerte

Sasuke descendió uno mano hasta llegar a su centro, rozo con un dedo toda la longitud de su intimidad hasta comenzar a jugar con su clítoris, después de solo un momento la oleada del primer orgasmo golpeo a Sakura con tanta fuerza que casi la hizo desvanecer Sasuke sonrió arrogante mientras la veía fijamente, Sakura sabia que la observaba pero no le importo, quería que viera lo que él había causado Sakura aun jadeando se incorporo de la cama hasta quedar de rodillas en ella, solo la parte baja de su vestimenta cubría su cuerpo, se acerco a Sasuke quien aun estaba vestido y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa mientras besaba su cuello, la deslizo hacia atrás y sus ojos no pudieron dejar de fijarse en su parte baja que estaba hasta el tope

.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se acentuó más cuando vio el notorio sonrojo que cubría el rostro de la pelirosa

**Esto lo has provocado tu**_ le dijo mientras la volvía a tumba de espaldas en la cama_ **que piensas hacer al respecto**

El pelinegro deslizo la falda por sus piernas mientras veía oscurecidos los ojos de Sakura por el deseo

**Te dejare que me poseas**_ gimió_ **¿no es suficiente?**

Sasuke le respondió con un apasionado beso mientras se deshacía de su pantalón y se acomodaba entre sus piernas

.

La penetró de una sola vez, ella gimió asombrada por la sensación de la invasión, nunca se había imaginado que fuera así, sintió dolor pero luego, notó como su cuerpo se acomodaba a él.

Aun con el cuerpo arqueado se pregunto porque Sasuke no se movía

**Que sucede**_ pregunto posando sus ojos verdes en los negros de él

**Eres virgen…**_respondió atónito

Sakura le sonrió al tiempo que se arqueaba para que la penetrara más profundamente, Sasuke comprendió que en ese momento ella no quería hablar así que era ridículo pensar en ello en ese momento Sasuke comenzó a mover las caderas penetrándola profundamente mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda; el ritmo comenzaba a hacerse mas frenético cuando bajo la cabeza hasta su pecho y tomo un pezón entre su caliente y húmeda boca, Sakura se arqueo a todo lo que le daba el cuerpo

Cuando no sintió más dolor y la pasión inundaba sus sentidos invirtió los papeles, a horcajadas sobre Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre su miembro, Sasuke la sostenía por las caderas para hacer mas profunda las envestidas.

El pelinegro se incorporo, quedando sentado con Sakura aun sobre él, comenzó a besar su cuello y con sus manos exploraba su espalda mientras ella jugaba con su oscuro cabello

Sintió como la intimidad de Sakura apretaba su miembro y sonrió cuando ella literalmente grito de placer cuando consiguió tocar el cielo.

Sasuke aun se movía dentro de ella cuando poco después la siguió alcanzando el clímax más increíble de su vida

**Porque no me lo dijiste**_ pregunto Sasuke mientras regularizaban su respiración

Sakura suspiro

**Bueno, no es algo que una vaya anunciando a los cuatro vientos, ¿no?**

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula molesto

Sakura noto el gesto y comprendió que la culpa era suya, debería habérselo dicho, pero ¿que tan malo podía ser haber estado con una virgen?

**¿Cómo es posible que fueras virgen?**_inquirió_ **es que todos los hombres son ciegos**

Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa.

**Gracias… supongo**

**Era un cumplido, créeme**_ dijo mientras la colocaba sobre la cama_ **pero no logro entenderlo**_ continuó_ **¿Has estado encerrada en un convento o algo así? **

**Por supuesto que no**_ respondió adormilada_ **simplemente que… nunca había querido hacerlo con nadie**_ **«nunca había conocido a nadie a alguien que me quitara el aliento con solo verlo»**_ pensó diciéndose que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta_**…no sé tal vez pensé que no podría excitar a nadie**

Sasuke sonrió mientras arqueaba una ceja

**Si fueras más excitante, me habría derretido**_ dijo consiguiendo que se sonrojar nuevamente

**Así que… no estuvo mal, ¿eh?**_ inquirió en un tono seductor, segura de sí misma por fuera aunque por dentro no tanto

**Ha estado mejor que bien**_ le respondió mientras comenzaba a besarla

Después de seguir así por un momento, se recostaron en la enorme cama y dejaron que morfeo los llevara a su mundo

.

* * *

.

No había amanecido del todo cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, aun un poco adormilada consiguió recordar donde estaba y lo que había hecho

Eso le provoco un enorme sonrojo

Por primera vez desde que subió al barco detallo el camarote del _capitán_, era amplio y con solo lo justo para estar cómodo, irresistiblemente su mirada se poso en el hombre a su lado.

Sasuke estaba boca abajo y la sabana solo le cubría de las caderas hacia abajo, entonces ella se percato de que estaba en las mismas condiciones, rápidamente como si la estuvieran observando cubrió sus pechos con la sabana haciendo que se le subiera un poco mas a Sasuke, dejando a la vista sus bien trabajadas piernas

**Tengo que salir de aquí**_ dijo para si misma al tiempo que muy sigilosamente salía de la cama

Cuando ya estuvo vestida regreso su mirada hacia Sasuke que dormia profundamente y gracias a la luz del alba que ya entraba por la ventanas vio las marcas de sus uñas pintadas en casi toda su espalda

**Yo hice eso**_ se pregunto sorprendida

Se dijo que no tenía tiempo de preguntar tonterías, en cualquier momento la tripulación regresaría al barco para hacer lo que quien sabe lo que hagan.

.

Cerro muy despacio la puerta para que no hiciera ruido y bajo del barco, camino descalza por la helada arena de la playa hasta llegar a la mansión que estaba en silencio.

Cuando paso por las mesas se fijo que Tsunade ya no estaba ahí

**Seguramente la llevaron a su cuarto**_ dijo

**O talvez ya despertó**_ dijo una voz tras ella

**Lady Tsunade**_ susurro

**Te fui a buscar a tu habitación y tu cama esta intacta, me puedes decir donde has dormido**_ pregunto con voz serena

**Y-yo p-pues**_ tartamudeo

Tsunade masajeo su frente

**Pero que pregunta, es obvio que dormiste en el camarote de Sasuke**

Sakura bajo la vista avergonzada y Tsunade sonrió con picardía

**Como estuvo**_ pregunto moviendo repetidamente una ceja

**Lady Tsunade**_ exclamo escandalizada

**Vamos cuenta aunque sea un poco**_ dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina

**No**_ sentencio con el ceño fruncido

Tsunade hizo un puchero, pero aun así Sakura fue tras ella y busco un baso de agua

**Tengo curiosidad en saber algo**_ dijo la rubia mientas también bebía

**Que es**_ pregunto Sakura

**Sabes cuidarte**_ soltó haciendo que Sakura casi se atragantara con el agua

Tsunade rió

**Eso me hace suponer que no**

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba tan cegada la noche anterior que nunca lo pensó

**No puede ser**_ murmuro con la mano en la boca

Tsunade rió aun más sonoramente

**No se burle, esto es serio**_ dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla

**Descuida Sakura**_ dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella_ **ya veras que todo estará bien, pero de ahora en adelante debes de cuidarte**

**De ahora en adelante**_ repitió con la ceja arqueada_ **no, lady Tsunade esto no volverá a pasar**

Tsunade volvió a reír

**Como se nota que no conoces nada de Sasuke**_ dijo y al ver la cara de confusión de Sakura continuo**_ Sasuke ha pasado por esta playa infinidad de veces y nunca, repito, nunca se involucro con ninguna mujer de aquí**

Sakura no dijo nada esperando que continuara

**Él solo busca mujeres de una sola noche, a las que sabe que no volverá a ver a menos que sea por casualidad, pero ahora te ve a ti y se olvida de sus propias reglas… no te dice eso algo**

Tsunade se levanto y se encamino hacia su cuarto

**Piénsalo**_ le dijo cuando desapareció por el pasillo

Sakura volvió a quedar sola y su mente se lleno de posibilidades

Estuvo sentada en el mismo lugar hasta que escucho el bullicio de los hombres saliendo de los cuartos, no le apetecía quedarse ahí así que decidió tomar un baño y luego regresar a trabajar

.

* * *

.

**Despierta bella durmiente**_ escucho la voz de Suigetsu

Sasuke rápidamente abrió los ojos recordando que Sakura estaba ahí y Suigetsu podría verla desnuda

**No hay nadie aquí**_ dijo Suigetsu en voz burlona al ver que él había regresado su mirada al lado de su cama_** parece que te has divertido anoche**

**Que haces aquí**_ rugió furioso

**Tranquilo**_ dijo el peliblanco con las manos frente a su cuerpo_ **solo me pareció extraño que no te hubieras levantado**

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido nunca había dormido hasta después del alma

**Quien quiera que fuera te ha dejado agotado**

Sasuke le tiro una de sus botas pero Suigetsu alcanzo a esquivarla

**Veo que estas de mal humor**_ dijo sonriente_ **nos vemos después**

Sasuke se levanto rápidamente y se vistió, mientras se ponía las botas encontró un arete de Sakura tirado en el suelo, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza, estaba enojado y no precisamente porque Suigetsu lo estuviera molestando

Ninguna mujer antes lo había abandonado, es mas él las tenia que sacar de su cama casi a empujones, cosa que le hizo recordar que Sakura no era como esas mujeres, desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la cama y ahí descubrió una pequeña mancha de sangre en ella, nunca le había pasado algo así…

.

**Veo que decidiste acompañarnos**_ dijo Juugo cuando se encontró con él en la cubierta del barco

**No molestes tu también**_ dijo recostándose sobre el barandal con vista al océano

Juugo comenzó a hablar con Shikamaru unos metros mas alejado, entonces saco el pendiente de su bolsillo y lo contemplo con detenimiento

**No te quedaría bien**_ dijo Suigetsu arrebatándoselo

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la quijada par recuperarlo

**Suigetsu, si tu madre no me hubiera pedido que cuidara de ti, hace tiempo le hubieras servido de comida a los tiburones**

**No aguantas nada**_ dijo asiendo un puchero

**Oye Suigetsu ayúdame**_ grito Lee desde un el mástil y el peliblanco se fue

**Nunca te había visto tan molesto por una mujer**_ dijo Juugo cuando Shikamaru regreso a lo que estaba haciendo

**Quien dice que estoy furioso**

**He dicho molesto, no furioso**_ lo corrigió con una ceja arqueada

**Juugo si no quieres ser tu el que termine en el fondo del mar, no molestes**_ dijo sin mirarlo

**No lo harías, yo soy tu conciencia**_ dijo mientras caminaba para dejarlo solo

.

* * *

.

**Toma**_ le dijo Amaru a Sakura entregándole un pequeño frasco

Sakura frunció el ceño

**Para qué es esto**_ pregunto

**Para eso**_ le respondió Amaru señalando su hombro izquierdo

La pelirosa bajo la mirada y se ruborizo al ver un chupete que contrastaba con su piel blanca

**«Trágame tierra»**_ pensó

**Esto lo ocultara mientras desaparece**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a untarle un poco_ **ese es nuestro secreto**_ dijo guiñándole el ojo

**Lo han visto las demás**_ pregunto avergonzada

**No lo creo, han estado muy ocupadas para notarlo**

**Tu lo hiciste**_ repuso

**Si, pero fue porque te estaba viendo fijamente**_ dijo sonriendo_ **ahora deja de pensar en tonterías, porque nos dejas esto a nosotros, somos muchas podemos sin ti**

Sakura acepto, camino hasta su habitación y por la ventana vio que hacia un día precioso así que decidió a ir a bañarse a un pequeño ojo de agua que estaba escondido entre el bosque

.

Camino en silencio mientras admiraba la belleza del lugar, la pasaban del medio día por la posición del sol y comenzaba a hacer mucho calor.

Se desvistió lentamente y se adentro al agua completamente desnuda, estuvo jugando por mucho tiempo, lo descubrió porque sus dedos estaban arrugados y sus uñas tenían un tinte púrpura así que decidió que era momento de salir.

Mientras caminaba hacia su ropa recordó que no había visto a Sasuke desde que salio de su barco

**Donde esta mi ropa**_ dijo por lo alto al no encontrar sus prendas sobre la roca en donde la había dejado

Golpeo el agua con ambas manos

**Te ves muy sexy cuando te enojas…**

Esa voz, no podía ser, se giro abruptamente hacia donde provenía el sonido y encima de un árbol sobre una rama estaba Sasuke observándola con su ropa en la mano y una sonrisa maliciosa

.

.


	4. Hasta pronto

.

.

**Sasuke…**_ dijo mientras cubría sus pechos con las manos_ **que haces aquí**

**Te vi salir de la casa y te seguí**_ dijo muy tranquilo mientras de un salto bajaba del árbol

Sakura se sonrojo, eso quería decir que la había visto desnudarse también

**Me puedes dar mi ropa**_ pidió

**No te niego que con ropa te ves bien… muy bien diría yo, pero así es mejor**_ dijo

**Mejor para quien**_ pregunto enojada

**Para mí, por supuesto**_ dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba al agua

Al llegar a la orilla Sasuke tiro a un lado la ropa de Sakura y se deshizo de su camisa

**No pensaras desnudarte delante de mi**_ pregunto asustada

**No veo que tenga de malo**_ dijo mientras se deshacía de su pantalón y se metía al agua_ **hay algo que tengo que preguntarte**_ dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ella

.

Sakura por su parte no podía hacer mucho para safarse de esa situación, así que mientras Sasuke le rodeaba la cintura con las manos, sin miramientos bajo sus manos, total ya la había visto la noche anterior

**Que quieres saber**_ pregunto mientras él depositaba suaves besos en su cuello

**Quiero saber si hay posibilidades de que lleves un hijo mío en tu vientre**

A Sakura se le helo la sangre cuando lo escucho

**Trabajo en un burdel, como no sabría como evitar un embarazo**_ dijo muy nerviosa

**No se, dímelo tu, porque hasta ayer pensé que no seria el primer hombre en tu vida y ya ves**_ dijo fijando sus profundos ojos negros en los temerosos de ella

A Sakura le comenzaron a temblar los labios y desvió la mirada

**En cuanto tiempo podremos saber si estas embarazada**_ pregunto mientras la sostenía por la barbilla

**Serán pocos días**_ respondió_ **q-que pasaría si yo estuviera…**

**Si estuvieras embarazada**_ la interrumpió_ **ya pensaremos que hacer**

Sakura asintió

Sasuke la tomo en brazos he hizo que enredara sus esbeltas piernas alrededor de su cintura

**Que haces**_ pregunto Sakura sorprendida

**Shhhh, tranquila esta vez lo haremos bien**_ dijo mientras la sacaba del agua y comenzaba a besarla con desesperación

Sakura comprendió a que se refería cuando sintió su dura erección sobre su vientre

**Esto es una locura, no podemos seguir viéndonos así**

Sakura no se creía ni lo que ella misma decía, mientras Sasuke la besaba ella acariciaba su pecho y brazos

**Quiero estar dentro de ti**_ dijo con voz ronca mientras metía dos dedos en el sexo de Sakura

**Hazlo**_ gimió mientras seguía el ritmo_ **yo también lo quiero**

.

Sasuke logro mantenerla alzada con una mano mientras que con la otra guiaba su pene a la entrada de Sakura, cuando la envistió por primera vez ambos gimieron de placer, tan maravilloso como lo recordaban, el ritmo desde el principio había sido rápido y profundo

Poco después, le hizo colocar los pies en el suelo mientras se posicionaba tras ella y la envestía mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello, masajeaba sus senos al tiempo que estimulaba su clítoris consiguiendo que rápidamente alcanzara el orgasmo, aun moviéndose dentro de ella, sintió que estaba a punto de llegar, y en el momento justo se retiro para correrse fuera de ella

.

Permanecieron abrazados por un buen tiempo mientras su respiración cada vez se hacia normal, se besaron tiernamente y nuevamente entraron en el agua para bañarse juntos

.

Parecían un pareja normal cuando jugaban y chapoteaban en el agua, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que estar al lado de Sasuke la hacia muy feliz, entonces eso haría muy difícil su partida, si no había ningún bebe estaba segura que no lo volvería a ver y que pasaría si estuviera embaraza, ¿Sasuke intentaría llevarse a su hijo?

**En que tanto piensas**_ le pregunto Sasuke al verla distraída

**Sasuke**_ hablo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, debía preguntárselo directamente o no tendría tranquilidad_ **si en verdad estoy embarazada tu… no serias capaz de quitarme a mi hijo ¿no es así?**

Sasuke no respondió y por un segundo el miedo invadió el cuerpo de Sakura

**Que harías si eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer**_ dijo con voz profunda

**Antes te mataría**_ respondió decidida

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Y estas segura que podrías hacer eso**

**Si**_ sentencio

**Como podrías hacerlo si cada vez que te toco, dejas de pensar**_ dijo mientras se pegaba mas a su cuerpo

**Por defender a mi hijo seria capaz de todo**_ dijo casi ronroneando por el contacto de la piel de Sasuke contra la de ella

**Me gusta oír eso**_ dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja**_ solo quería asegurarme de que querrías a ese bebe… suponiendo que exista**

Sakura suspiro aliviada

**No podría quitártelo aunque quisiera**_ dijo_ **yo nunca alejaría a un bebe de los brazos de su madre**

Después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron Sakura se encontraba totalmente tranquila, no tenia que preocuparse, Sasuke tenia un buen corazón aunque por fuera solo mostrara a un ser duro y frío

**Quiero saber mas de ti**_ dijo Sakura mientras ambos estaban tumbados sobre la hierba

Sakura traía puesta la camisa de Sasuke y él tenia el torso descubierto

**Por que el repentino interés**_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado

**Simple curiosidad**_ respondió_ **aunque si toda tu vida es secreta lo comprendo**

**No toda mi vida es secreta**_ repuso_ **vengo de una familia numerosa y la mayoría pertenecemos al ejercito del Hokage**

**Entonces, tu naciste en Konoha**_ pregunto

**Si**_ respondió_ **mi padre perteneció al ejercito en su juventud pero después de la guerra decidió dedicarse a cuidar a mi madre, tengo un hermano mayor que también esta enlistado, su nombre es Itachi, su rango es mayor que el mío, esta casado y tiene tres hijos, y además tengo muchos primos y tíos**

**Tu familia es grande**_ comento_ **yo soy hija única, pero ni siquiera puedo decir nada de mis padres porque nunca estaban conmigo**

Sasuke le acariciaba la mejilla mientras hablaba

**Y el pelirrojo con el que estabas hablando la noche anterior**_ pregunto

**Su nombre es Gaara y es el hermano mayor de un miembro de mi tripulación**

**Cuantos…**

Sasuke la interrumpió

**Guarda silencio, alguien se acerca**_ dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y Sakura se posicionaba tras él

.

**Llevamos casi todo el día buscándote**_ dijo una voz que Sakura no supo identificar

**Pues ya me encontraste ahora lárgate**_ rugió Sasuke

**Y dejar de conocer a**_ dijo el rubio apareciendo por el camino_ **cual es tu nombre**_ pregunto

A Sasuke le salto una vena de la frente

**Si no te largas en este instante todo el viaje lo harás atado fuera del barco**

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pero a Naruto no pareció causarle mayor impresión

**¿Na? Lo has hecho tantas veces que ya estoy acostumbrado**_ respondió con una sonrisa socarrona

A Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

**Naruto me estas cansando**_ dijo el morocho

**Eso me gusta**_ contesto, luego ignoro al pelinegro y se dirigió a Sakura_ **yo soy Naruto Namikaze, miembro de la tripulación del susano, casado con la tierna y hermosa Hinata y el mejor amigo del bastardo que tienes al lado**

Sakura sonrió mientras que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada

**Yo soy Sakura Haruno, trabajo como camarera para Tsunade, soltera y sin ningún compromiso**_ dijo riendo al ver como Sasuke la miraba con rencor

Sasuke bufo mientras Naruto estallaba en carcajadas

**Me caes bien**_ dijo

Después de un prolongado silencio el rubio volvió a hablar

**Es hora de irnos**_ le recordó

**En un momento estoy en el barco**_ respondió_ **ahora vete que me voy a vestir**

Naruto sonrió, le hizo una reverencia a Sakura y desapareció del lugar

Sakura bajo la mirada triste

**Regresare en poco tiempo**_ dijo tomándola por la barbilla y besándola con pasión_ **tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, pero Tsunade estará pendiente de ti hasta que regrese… me volteare para que te cambies**

Sakura no comprendió, ya la había visto no tenia nada que ocultar

**Si te mirara, dudo mucho que consiguiera irme ahora**_ al parecer Sasuke le leyó el pensamiento

Sakura sonrió mientras se deshacía de la camisa del pelinegro, se la coloco sobre el hombro a Sasuke y él la tomo entre sus manos para luego ponérsela

**Aun esta caliente**_ murmuro haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara

**Ya estoy lista**_ anuncio

Sasuke se giro y la contemplo por un largo rato

**Vamos entonces**_ dijo Sasuke

**Creo que será mejor que me quede un poco mas**_ dijo Sakura con los ojos cristalinos

Sasuke se acerco a ella y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con ternura y algo de tristeza, luego bajo su mano hasta el vientre de ella y lo acaricio muy suavemente

**Estoy empezando a pensar que no es tan mala la idea…**

.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas cuando lo vio alejarse por el sendero que conducía a la playa, no sabia en que momento Sasuke había despertado sentimientos en ella, siendo que la noche anterior le había parecido perfecta sin ningún compromiso, luego de unos minutos comprendió que había sido por la llama del momento pero ahora que veía las cosas con claridad había descubierto que por Sasuke sentía mas que deseo

.

* * *

.

**KARIN, KARIN espera**_ grito Tayuya al ver a su hermana entrar como alma que llevaba el diablo, pasando entre las mesas y subiendo hacia su habitación llorando_ **karin**_ la volvió a llamar mientras golpeaba su puerta_ **Karin que te ha pasado…contéstame**_ exigió

**Déjame sola**_ grito desde dentro_ **no quiero hablar con nadie**

**Kar…**_ Tayuya callo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro

**Habla con ella cuando se haya tranquilizado**_ le dijo Amaru

**Pero no entiendo que le pudo haber pasado**_ dijo

**Has visto a Sakura o al capitán**_ pregunto con ironía_ **cuando los de la tripulación comenzaron a buscar a Sasuke, ella se ofreció a ayudarlos, ahora regresa llorando, para mi es mas que obvio**

Tayuya asintió

**Sakura pudo hacer lo que ninguna otra**_ dijo la voz de Kin tras ellas_ **muchas veces intente seducirlo pero pasaba de mi como si nada**

Tayuya y Amaru sonrieron con tristeza

**Pero al parecer Karin no lo entenderá tan fácilmente**_ dijo Tsunade apareciendo_ **déjenla, ella misma debe comprender que no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere… ahora regresen al trabajo que las demás no se pueden hacer cargo del negocio como ustedes**

Todas asintieron y regresaron al bar

.

* * *

.

En la habitación Karin estaba sentada en el piso de su cuarto mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían por su rostro

**Maldita**_ dijo mientras recordaba lo que había visto y escuchado__ **«Quiero saber si hay posibilidades de que lleves un hijo mío en tu vientre» «Regresare en poco tiempo» «Estoy empezando a pensar que no es tan mala la idea»**__ **maldita**_ volvió a repetir con odio

.

* * *

.

Aunque Naruto le había dicho que ya era hora de irse, él tenia asuntos que arreglar, entro al burdel donde descubrió que Kin, Tayuya y Amaru lo veían fijamente, no le tomo importancia y busco a Tsunade

**Hasta que apareces**_ dijo la rubia cuando lo vio

**Hmp**_ se limito a contestar

**Dime que quieres**_ pregunto la rubia adivinando el motivo

**Quiero que cuides muy bien a Sakura mientras regreso**_ dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa con dinero_ **si descubres que esta embarazada no la dejes trabajar**

Tsunade sonrió

**Me estarías quitando a una estupenda trabajadora… atrae mucho clientes**

Sasuke golpe con el puño la mesa

**Adviértele a todos tus _clientes_ que si se atreven a poner una mano encima de ella, se las corto y sabes que soy capas**

**Si lo se**_ respondió ensanchando mas su sonrisa_ **no te preocupes yo la cuido**

**TSNADE OOBA-CHAN**_ retumbo por toda la casa

A Tsunade le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

**OOba-chan quiero pedirte un favor**_ dijo acercándose a ella

**Maldito criajo deja de decirme así**_ respondió apretando el puño con fuerza_ **dime que quieres y lárgate **

**Quiero que preguntes como se encuentra Hinata mientras no este**_ dijo con los ojos de cachorro a medio morir

Tsunade comenzó a reír

**Que solicitada estoy al respeto**_ murmuro haciendo que una ceja de Sasuke comenzara a temblar repetidamente

**Ya estamos listos**_ grito Juugo cuando Sasuke subió al barco

Sasuke asintió, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, el navío se comenzó a mover y a alejarse cada vez más de la playa, de reojo busco a Sakura pero no consiguió verla

.

.

Sakura que había estado llorando junto al pequeño ojo de agua en el que momentos antes había disfrutado con Sasuke, decidió regresar a la casa, el _capitán _seguramente ya habría partido y así no volvería a llorar, pero cuando entro a la casa vio que él y su amigo Naruto salían de la casa tras hablar con Tsunade.

La rubia la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, se acerco a ella y la abrazo

**Me ha encargado cuidar mucho de ti**_ le había dicho

Sakura se aparto de ella y salio corriendo dispuesta a alcanzarlo y besarlo una vez mas, pero al parecer el barco fue mas rápido que ella, de inmediato regreso al lado de Tsunade mientras veía el barco perderse en el horizonte

.

.


	5. dolor

.

.

_Sakura, no puedo creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que nos vimos por ultima vez_…_ Sakura leía sonriente la carta que le había enviado Chiyo_ _te extraño tanto mi pequeña, aunque Chouji me hace compañía aun me siento sola sin ti, pero es preferible que por un tiempo nos dejemos de comunicar, tu padre a enloquecido de rabia con tu huida y esta decidido a encontrarte, tu madre lo complace en todo así que es mejor que cortemos la comunicación por un tiempo, me da miedo que sigan mis cartas y den contigo y te obliguen a regresar, esta vez tu padre si será de hacerte daño, esta muy resentido contigo, así que hasta que se calmen las cosas esta será la ultima vez que te escriba_

.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, las cartas de Chiyo era lo único que la animaba desde la partida de Sasuke, de eso habían pasado ya tres meses y no tenia noticias de él

.

**Porque lloras Sakura**_ le pregunto Amaru sentándose a su lado

**Estaba leyendo una carta de mi nana**_ respondió mientras se secaba los ojos_ **no va a poder seguir escribiéndome y eso me hace sentir triste**_ explico

**Levanta ese animo**_ dijo contenta_ **tu publico te esta esperando, aun con esa barriguita les sigues gustando a los hombre**

.

Sakura se llevo la mano a su vientre ligeramente abultado, no paso mas de una semana después de que se entrego a Sasuke cuando se entero de que estaba en cinta, Tsunade al detallar sus síntomas la llevo donde una partera que se lo confirmo

.

**_Estas embarazada_**_ le había dicho la anciana y ella necesito sentarse para poder resistir la noticia sin desmayarse

No podía explicar los sentimientos encontrados que tenia, le encantaba la idea de ser mamá pero al mismo tiempo no sabia que era lo que Sasuke planeaba hacer y eso la preocupaba

.

**En un momento estaré cantando**_ dijo poniéndose de pie_ **solo deja que me lave el rostro para que no se me noten las lagrimas**

Amaru asintió mientras salía de la habitación de la pelirosa

**Estas segura de que solo lloras por tu queridísima nana**_ escupió una voz desde la puerta

**Eso no te incumbe Karin**_ dijo Sakura mientras tomaba una toalla y comenzaba a secarse la cara

**Tienes razón, no me importa**_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella_ **solo pensé que talvez la culpa de que estés triste sea del capitán… como se fue y simplemente se olvido de ti**

**Sal de mi cuarto**_ dijo severamente**_ no tengo porque escuchar tus estupideces**

**Te duele la verdad**_ comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia ella_ **te duele que diga en voz alta lo que todos piensan, Sasuke es un hombre apasionado, no se ataría a una mustia como tu, ahora mismo debe de estar retozando en la cama con otra mujer**

**PLAFF**_ se escucho, Sakura había callado a Karin de una bofetada

**Maldita**_ grito al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la pelirosa

.

Sakura la recibió preparada, tomo a Karin del cabello y la hizo arrodillarse en el suelo

.

**El hecho de que este embarazada no quiere decir que no pueda poner en su lugar a una arpía como tu**_ le dijo mientras la sostenía con fuerza

Karin trataba de liberarse pero solo conseguía que Sakura la sujetara más fuerte

**Sasuke puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana**_ dijo_ **a mi lo único que me importa es mi hijo**

Cuando la soltó Karin la veía con odio

**Esto lo pagaras muy caro**_ dijo saliendo del cuarto dando un portazo

**Te encuentras bien**_ le pregunto Tsunade

**Estoy bien**_ respondió agitada, luego las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos_ **es solo que no comprendo porque prometió regresar si ni siquiera es capaz de enviar una carta**

Tsunade bajo la mirada triste

Sasuke se comunicaba muy seguido con ella aun estando en altamar, por eso no comprendía porque estos últimos meses no lo había hecho, inevitablemente pensaba lo peor pero no quería decírselo a Sakura para no mortificarla

**Seguramente no ha podido**_ atino a decir

Sakura se irguió orgullosa

**No importa**_ dijo secándose las lagrimas_ **por mi puede hacer lo que le entre en gana, mi hijo y yo estaremos bien sin él**

Tsunade asintió viendo como la pelirosa salía del cuarto

.

* * *

.

Karin se encontraba en la playa mermando su enojo, se sobaba repetidamente la mejilla que Sakura había golpeado, le dolía mucho pero le satisfacía el saber que ella estaba sufriendo, le aliviaba un poco el dolor.

.

Tomo entre sus manos una caja y la abrió, dejando delante de sus ojos muchas cartas que Sasuke le había enviado a Sakura y que ella había conseguido interseptar

.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a desdoblar una de ellas, al parecer la última que habían enviado para ella, aunque esta vez no era de Sasuke, si no de Naruto que le informaba que el viaje de regreso se retrasaría porque Sasuke había sido herido de gravedad, y aunque lentamente pero se estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente

.

**Yo me encargare de que nunca se vuelvan a ver**_ dijo para si misma mientras levantaba un pequeño frasco y lo ponía contra la luz de luna_ **con esto terminare contigo y con tu hijo y entonces Sasuke será solo mío**

.

* * *

.

**Debe comer un poco mas**_ decía una mujer mientras acercaba un plato con comida a Sasuke que estaba acostado

**Puedo comer solo**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Vamos Sasuke no seas terco y deja que ella te ayude**_ lo regaño Juugo

**Lo que necesito es salir de aquí**_ dijo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor_ **me asfixia estar encerrado**

**Tus heridas eran muy graves**_ volvió a hablar Juugo_ **casi mueres ¿Qué no lo entiendes?**

**Lo que no entiendo es porque me trajeron aquí**_ pregunto_ **les ordene que me llevaran a…**

**Estabas ardiendo en fiebre y aunque hubiéramos querido era imposible trasladarte así, entiende**

**Donde esta Naruto**_ pregunto desviando la mirada

**Lo llamaré**_ respondió el pelinaranja

La mujer continúo haciendo el esfuerzo para que comiera y él a regañadientes acepto, aun le dolía mucho la herida de su mano derecha y con la izquierda se le dificultaban hacer ciertas cosas

**Que bueno que despertaste**_ dijo Naruto entrando al cuarto_ **desde ayer que no lo hacías y nos estabas preocupando**

**Le enviaste la carta a Tsunade**_ pregunto ignorando el comentario

**No precisamente a Tsunade**_ respondió mientras le hacia de seña a la mujer para que los dejara solos_ **como no parabas de nombrar a Sakura cuando estabas con fiebre se la envié a ella, además tu has estado haciéndolo estos últimos meses**

Sasuke masajeo su frente

**Dejémoslo así**_ dijo mientras se volvía a recostar_ **no tengo ganas de discutir**

.

Sasuke casi al instante se quedo dormido y Naruto lo contemplo por un tiempo, no podía creer lo cerca que su menor amigo estuvo de morir, él mismo no sabia como había salido ileso de esa situación, en cambio también además de Sasuke estaban heridos Shikamaru y Suigetsu

.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando empezó a recordar lo ocurrido

.

**Flash back**

.

Solo tres días después de dejar el país de las olas interceptaron el barco que estaban buscando.

.

Las órdenes del hokage eran arrestar a los responsables de los numerosos asaltos a los barcos de llevaban ayuda hacia los países más pobres, indudablemente el responsable y jefe de tales acciones era el otokage del pías del sonido, pero inexplicablemente no tenían prueba de ello y no podía ser arrestado

.

Pero ahora era el momento, tras mucha investigación Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke ayudado por Gaara consiguieron proporcionarles la información necesaria para dar con la embarcación.

.

Sin temor acercaron el susano al barco que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros del país de la lluvia y comenzó la batalla.

.

Shikamaru quien era el estratega había predicho los movimientos que el enemigo iba a hacer, o tal vez no todos, ellos si eran piratas desalmados no en cambio ellos que trataban de cumplir con su misión

.

Entre el ruido de espadas chocando y armas siendo disparadas surgió el grito de un enorme hombre que se enfrentaba a Juugo, Jirobo media sus fuerzas con el pelinaranja mientras que en popa, Suigetsu y Naruto peleaban contra los hermanos Sakon y Akon

.

**Diez tazones de ramen a que no le ganas Naruto**_ se mofo Suigetsu al ver que el rubio era tirado al suelo por Akon

**Quieres apostar**_ dijo levantándose rápidamente y devolviéndole el golpe

Akon perdió el equilibrio y se estrello de espalda contra unas cajas

Suigetsu sonrió burlón

**Era broma lo del ramen**

**Ni de broma**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **me lo debes y no te dejare tranquilo hasta que cumplas**

Suigetsu lo ignoro porque Sukon había sacado otra espada que tenia oculta en su espalda

**Oye eso es trampa **_ dijo el peliblanco haciendo un puchero mientras comenzaba nuevamente su batalla

.

Mas adelante ambos escucharon el grito de dolor de otro miembro de su tripulación

.

**Ve Naruto, yo puedo encargarme solo de él**_ dijo Suigetsu

Naruto asintió mientras veía en el suelo inconciente a AKon

**Grita si necesitas mi ayuda**_ dijo con una sonrisa zorruna mientras corría en ayuda de su compañero

**Hubieras dejado que tu amigo te ayudara**_ decía Sakon agitado_ **ahora morirás por tu valentía**

Suigetsu no presto atención a sus provocaciones y consiguió atestarle su espada a un costado tratando de mantenerlo con vida para que fuera juzgado, se aseguro que no se levantara de donde estaba y se giro para ayudar a los demás, pero su andar fue detenido por el punzante dolor que había sentido en su hombro derecho

.

Regreso su vista atrás y vio como Sakon caía inconciente dejando caer con él, el arma quehabía usado

.

A como pudo consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Juugo, quien ya tenia amarrado al mástil al gigante con el que había estado, rompió un pedazo de su camisa y le hizo una venda improvisada

.

**Con esto estarás bien…**_ dijo el pelinaranja al terminar de vendarlo

Suigetsu solo asintió rendido por la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio

.

Naruto vio como había herido a Suigetsu pero nada pudo hacer, excepto seguir luchando, consiguió noquear al que estaba peleando contra él aunque a su compañero no le pudo salvar la vida

.

Shikamaru mientras regresaba al susano había sido interceptado por Kimimaro, el capitán y mano derecha de Orochimaru.

Este sin mucho esfuerzo había herido a Shikamaru y se acercaba a propinarle el golpe final pero una voz lo interrumpió

.

**Te buscaba Kimimaro Kaguya**_ dijo la voz profunda y amenazante de Sasuke

Kimimaro se giro sin tomarle más importancia a Shikamaru

**Aquí me tienes**_ respondió con el rostro extremadamente serio

Sasuke de un salto llego hasta ellos, ayudo a Shikamaru a ponerse de pie, y este con dificultad se encamino hacia donde los demás estaban terminando su pelea

**Porque no te rindes, casi toda tu tripulación ha caído**

**Siguen en pie los que merezcan vivir**_ dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada_ **adelante Uchiha, hace tiempo que quiero arreglar cuentas contigo**

Sasuke arqueo una ceja ignorando el motivo

**Podrías refrescarme la memoria**_ dijo divertido

**No recuerdas a Kahoru Kaguya**

Sasuke lo miro interrogante

**La verdad no me suena ese nombre**_ dijo mientras él también desenvainaba su katana

Kimimaro se abalanzo contra el con furia

**No recuerdas el nombre de la mujer que violaste**

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

**De que demonios hablas**_ dijo mientras se defendía de los feroces ataques

**Mi hermana tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en tu camino, como no pudiste obtenerla con tus sucias palabras abusaste de ella**_ gritaba mientras seguía ondeando su espada_ **se sintió tan sucia y humillada que se suicido**

Sasuke estaba impresionado, nunca en su vida había forzado a una mujer a estar con él, eso era completamente absurdo

**No se quien te haya dicho tal estupidez pero no es cierto**_ se explico mientras hacia retroceder a Kimimaro

**Lord Orochimaru no tendría porque mentirme**_ grito tomando una pequeña caja y lanzándose a Sasuke para que perdiera el equilibrio

**Nunca conocí a tu hermana**_ dijo mientras trataba de equilibrarse_ **no consigo mujeres a la fuerza**

**Mentira**_ grito y esta vez si pudo hacerle una herida profunda al brazo derecho de Sasuke

El pelinegro gruño de dolor

Kimimaro se apresuro a atacarlo de nuevo consiguiendo hacerle algunas heridas más.

Sasuke se tambaleaba por la pérdida de sangre, pero no podía morir ahí, no en ese momento, necesitaba volver a ver a Sakura, saber si esperaba un hijo de él, tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Con un grito furioso consiguió estabilizarse y volver a atacar a Kimimaro, aun con el cansancio carcomiéndole el cuerpo consiguió herir de gravedad al peliblanco hasta dejarlo con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada, casi inconciente.

Kidoumaru quien había conseguido matar a otro miembro de la tripulación de Sasuke se apresuro a ayudar a su capitán.

Después de que empezó la pelea, se coloco justo delante de Kimimaro para protegerlo, pero cuando Sasuke se acerco para atacarlo, del estomago de Kidoumaru salio la espada de Kimimaro que a Sasuke le atravesó muy cerca del corazón.

Con una mano en el pecho Sasuke vio como caía muerto Kidoumaru por las propias manos del que considero su amigo.

Kimimaro se levanto tambaleándose dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracias a Sasuke pero de un disparo que le propino Naruto callo desangrándose en el suelo

**Sasuke, Sasuke**_ lo llamaba Naruto_ **no cierres los ojos resiste, ya viene la ayuda**_ decía mientras sus ojos se humedecían_ **tenemos todas las pruebas, la misión ya termino, no puedes rendirte**

Sasuke levanto una de sus manos como queriendo tocar algo

**Sa...kura**_ consiguió decir**_ llévame donde Sa…**

Solo eso consiguió decir antes de caer en un profundo sueño

**SASUKE…SASUKE REACCIONA**_ gritaba

**Naruto**_ lo llamo Juugo acercándose a ellos

Con una de sus manos tomo la de Sasuke para tomarle el pulso y descubrió que aunque débil aun existía

**Debemos llevarlo antes de que sea tarde**_ dijo el gigante mientras cargaba a su capitán_ **la herida esta muy cerca del corazón**_ dijo

**Lee**_ llamo Naruto

**Aquí estoy**_ grito el aludido muy cerca de ellos

**Con los hombres que quedaron ilesos, ayuda a trasladar a los heridos hacia la playa**

**Ya estamos en eso**_ anuncio_ **Shikamaru y Suigetsu están heridos pero no es nada de gravedad**

Naruto asintió y continúo su camino con Juugo y Sasuke

.

**End flash back**

.

.


	6. Veneno

.

.

Un mes más había pasado y ahora el vientre de Sakura era claramente visible, una barriguita muy bien desarrollado y grande de cuatro meses que lucia con orgullo y alegría mientras se paseaba entre las mesas sirviendo las bebidas a los marineros

.

Tsunade había intentado por todos los medios que dejara de trabajar pero ella se negaba obstinadamente, decía que tenía que sentirse útil hasta que ya no se pudiera mover

.

**Hermosa Sakura**_ grito uno de los clientes_ **puedes traernos otra ronda**

**Hai**_ dijo sonriente mientras sacaba seis copas para las bebidas y comenzaba a llenarlas

**Deja, yo las llevo**_ dijo Tayuya acercándose a ella

**Yo puedo**_ dijo inflando las mejillas

Tayuya rió

**No seas tonta, están muy pesadas para ti…además debemos cuidar del bebe del capitán**

Sakura sonrió con tristeza

**Ahora tu prepárate para cantar**_ dijo caminando hacia las mesas_ **canta la ultima canción que has estado practicando**

Sakura asintió sonriendo

**No se porque tanta consideración con esa mustia**_ dijo Karin con rencor mientras se colocaba al lado de su hermana

Tayuya ignoro el comentario

**No entiendo porque te portas mejor con ella que conmigo que soy tu hermana menor**_ dijo mas alterada por el silencio de Tayuya

**Sobre lo de la consideración, no se si te has dado cuenta pero esta embarazada y todas tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotras**_ dijo con un tono cansado_ **y con respecto a mi relación contigo creo que te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro que no voy a secundar tus berrinches de mujer herida**

Karin le levanto la mano pero Tayuya se la tomo en el aire

**Cuidado con lo que haces Karin, recuerda que aun sigo siendo tu hermana mayor y me debes respeto**

**Yo no puedo respetar a alguien que no comprende mis sentimientos**_ dijo con los ojos humedecidos

**Comprendo tus sentimientos**_ dijo regalándole una sonrisa tierna_ **comprendo que el capitán te atrae pero tu también debes comprender que él ya escogió a su mujer**

Karin arrebato su mano de la de ella con furia

**Yo amo a Sasuke, ella fue la que se interpuso en mi camino, se le insinuó casi se le regalo y ahora trata de retenerlo con un hijo que seguramente no es de él**

.

Dicho esto salio en dirección a su cuarto, Tayuya la miraba sorprendida, estaba tan obsesionada con Sasuke que esta se había inventado una telenovela donde ella era la victima y los todos los demás sus victimarios

.

* * *

.

Tsunade estaba en el pueblo cuando vio que al muchacho encargado de llevar los mensajes

.

**Oye, tu chico**_ lo llamo, el aludido se acerco a ella

**Dígame señora Tsunade**

**No ha llegado ninguna carta para mi estos últimos meses**_ pregunto

**No se**_ respondió el pequeño encogiéndose de hombro_ **ahora yo me encargo de otras cosas pero puede preguntarle a Arashi, él es el nuevo encargado**

**Gracias pequeño Inari**_ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

.

Tsunade camino hacia la casa donde le había indicado Inari pero al llamar a la puerta solo apareció un anciano

.

**Lady Tsunade que bueno verla**_ dijo Tazuna_ **que la trae por aquí**

**Quisiera saber si hay alguna carta para mi**_ pregunto

**Para usted no**_ respondió el anciano_ **para una de las chicas que trabajan para usted si, no te la han entregado por que Arashi esta haciendo otra diligencia**

**Para quien es la carta**

**Déjame ver**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar el papel_ **mmm… Sakura, si es para Sakura**

La sonrisa de Tsunade se ensancho

**Ha recibido muchas ya con esta**_ comento Tazuna

Tsunade frunció el ceño

**Pero no le ha llegado ninguna**

**Debe de haber un error**_ dijo sorprendido_ **Arashi es el encargado de llevarlas**

**Yo me llevare esta**_ dijo tomando la carta entre sus manos_ **cuando ese chico, Arashi regrese le preguntas por las demás cartas o simplemente envíalo a la casa para que yo hable con él**

**No hay ningún problema**_ respondió Tazuna

.

Mientras iba caminando la rubia sopesaba la idea de abrir la carta y leerla antes que Sakura, la letra definitivamente era de Naruto y eso la preocupo, seguramente Sasuke había muerto…sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos

.

**Lo que ha de pasar, pasara**_ susurro

.

Tan solo unos minutos después se encontraba en la playa cerca de la enorme mansión, suspiro pesadamente cuando entro

.

**Lady Tsunade se ha tardado mucho**_ dijo Kin siendo la primera en recibirla

**Si me distraje un poco**_ respondió_ **donde esta Sakura**

**Atrás cerca de la bodega**_ respondió Amaru con una bandeja en las manos_ **creo que esta un poco deprimida**

Tsunade asintió y se encamino a la parte trasera de la casa

Karin quien estaba bajando por las escaleras noto el sobre en las manos de Tsunade y decidió seguirla

.

* * *

.

**Travel to the moon**

(Paseando en la luna)

**Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku**

**Dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara**

(Desatas mi despertar y mis sueños.

No hay nadie alrededor, mientras tú tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas)

.

**tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao**

**Kitto futari nara torimodosu**

(Por que me estaría volviendo más fuerte.

Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada)

.

**kidzuite**

(observame)

**I'm here waiting for you**

(Aquí estoy esperándote)

**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo**

(Incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante)

**I'm here waiting for you**

(Aquí estoy esperándote)

**Sakebitsudzukete**

(Sin parar de gritar)

**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru**

**Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni**

(Se que mi corazón esta tirando del hielo que nos conecta

Para que despierte en mí, el de aquellos tiempos)

**No need to cry**

(No necesitas llorar)

.

**Sakura…**_ la llamo Tsunade interrumpiendo su canto_**… te estaba buscando**

Sakura se limpio una solitaria lágrima que caía por su rostro

**Lo siento debe ser por el embarazo**_ murmuro_ **para que me buscaba**

**Para entregarte esto**_ dijo poniendo frente a ella la carta

**Y esto**_ pregunto tomándola entre sus manos

**Me la entregaron en el pueblo, esta dirigida a ti**

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y una hermosa sonrisa cubrió su rostro

**Pero… antes que la abras debes saber algo**_ continuo seria_ **esa letra es de Naruto no de Sasuke**

Sakura la tomo temerosa, rompió el sobre y la comenzó a leer en voz alta

.

_"Sakura como te lo prometí aquí esta en informe sobre la saludo de Sasuke, seguramente te sorprendió que la carta anterior te la haya escrito yo, siendo Sasuke el que siempre te escribía, espero que no te hayas asustado mucho"_

Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca con una mezcla de sentimientos: sorpresa, angustia, miedo

**La seguiré leyendo yo**_ dijo Tsunade extendiendo su mano

Sakura asintió con lágrimas en los ojos

_"Sasuke cada día esta mas recuperado, un poco delgado tal vez porque no le gusta que lo alimenten pero Juugo lo regaña lo suficiente para que acceda, esta furioso porque cuando lo hirieron nos pidió llevarlo donde estabas tu, pero no podíamos hacer tan largo viaje, hubiera muerto seguramente"__ a Tsunade le temblaban las manos_ _"no te preocupes Suigetsu y yo nos encargamos de mantenerlo ejercitado, aunque se le hace un poco dificultoso seguirnos para desquitarse por las bromas que le jugamos, no te preocupes, pronto estará de regreso"_

.

Sakura estallo en llanto cuando Tsunade termino de leer la carta, todo ese tiempo pensó que Sasuke solo se había aprovechado de ella y que no quería saber de su hijo pero ahora comprendía que estaba herido y debió ser muy grave para que tuvieran que alimentarlo

.

**Entonces… hay mas cartas**_ dijo aun gimoteando

**Así parece**_ respondió Tsunade_ **el encargado de la correspondencia dijo que habían llegado muchas cartas para ti y que supuestamente habían sido entregadas**

**No he recibido ninguna**_ dijo abrazando su propio cuerpo

**Toma la carta y regresa a tu habitación, esto te ha impresionado mucho y no es bueno para el bebe**_ dijo Tsunade mientras la ayudaba a regresar al interior de la casa

.

Karin quien había escuchado todos, tenía los puños apretados

.

**Tengo que terminar con ella esta misma noche**_ dijo para si misma corriendo a sacar el frasco con veneno de debajo de su cama_ _todo lo que debes hacer es mezclar este brebaje en comida o bebida, procura que no sea en bebidas alcohólicas porque perdería su efecto, con una sola vez bastara a la persona que lo tome se le detendrá el corazón al instante y morirá irremediablemente__ Karin recordó las palabras exactas de la bruja que le vendió el veneno_ **cuando Sasuke regrese me agradecerá por librarlo de una zorra como tu**

. **

* * *

**.**  
**

**Como sigues**_ le pregunto Itachi a su hermano menor

Sasuke solo bufo y aparto la cara

Itachi lo veía con una ceja arqueada

**Esta enojado**_ comento Juugo a su lado

**Así parece**_ dijo el pelilargo_ **la pregunta es porque, la misión fue todo un éxito**

**Quiere regresar al país de las olas**_ respondió el pelinaranja

**Y eso**_ le pregunto a Sasuke extrañado

**Tengo asuntos que resolver aya**_ dijo enojado

**Si, ese asunto tiene ojos verdes y cabello rosa**_ grito Naruto desde la puerta

Sasuke le estampo su almohada en la cara

**Aun tiene buena puntería**_ dijo para si mismo mientras se sobaba la cara

**Una mujer**_ murmuro Itachi golpeando su frente con dos dedos_ **lo hubieras chico antes**

A Sasuke se le formo una sonrisa

**En ese caso no te puedo dejar ir todavía**

A Sasuke se le ensombreció el rostro

Suigetsu estallo en risa

**jajajaja creías que te llevaría enseguida jajajaja**

Sasuke con mucho esfuerzo se levanto de la cama, le dio varios golpes a Suigetsu otros mas a Naruto y los saco del cuarto cerrando de un portazo dejando solo a Itachi y Juugo con él quienes veían la escena con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Se puede saber porque no "me dejaras ir todavía"**_ rugió enojado_ **que** **crees que soy un niño**

A Itachi no le causo impresión

**No, pero en estos momentos soy tu jefe y superior así que te ordeno que hasta que te hayas recuperado del todo** **no te moverás de este lugar; si vas donde esta tu mujer te aseguro que esa herida se abrirá**

**Que quieres decir con eso**_ pregunto Juugo extrañado

Ambos hermanos lo miraron con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Veras Juugo**_ comenzó Itachi_ **cuando la abejita poliniza a la florcita vuela tanto que se cansa y…**

Juugo se sonrojo mientras se daba una palmada en la cara

**Cállate ya entendí…**

.

* * *

.

Sakura había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación, llorando y pensando al mismo tiempo, ahora quería ver a Sasuke más que nunca, quería cuidar de él, ser ella la que lo alimentara, quería velar sus sueños

.

Acaricio muy tiernamente su vientre abultado y por primera vez le comenzó a hablar de Sasuke, anteriormente solo le cantaba y le hacia mimos pero por el rencor que estaba formando hacia el pelinegro evitaba hablar de él

.

Eso la hizo llorar con mas fuerza, cuatro meses de cartas sin leer, cuatro meses de pensar lo peor de él, después de un tanto pensar se quedo dormida aun gimoteando en sueños

.

* * *

.

**Como consigues tranquilizarlo**_ le pregunto Juugo a Itachi

Itachi se había quedado a solas con él, Juugo aun tenía que arreglar el barco

**Le dije que si no se estaba quieto hasta que se recuperara se lo diría a nuestra madre**

Juugo frunció el ceño

**Que tan mala puede ser**_ pregunto el pelinaranja

**Todo lo contrario**_ dijo sonriendo_ **Mikoto Uchiha puede llegar a ser tan amorosa que empalaga**

A Juugo le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

**Ahora donde iras**_ pregunto el gigante

**Al país de las olas**_ respondió con una media sonrisa_ **tengo asuntos que tratar con Kakashi y de paso quiero conocer a la mujer por la que mi ototo esta tan susceptible**

**Eso no le gustara a Sasuke**_ comento

**No tiene porque enterarse**_ dijo encaminándose al embarcadero

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó con los ánimos elevados, trabajo sirviendo en las mesas con una gran sonrisa mientras Karin esperaba el momento justo para terminar con su vida

.

Al atardecer como era de costumbre subió al escenario a cantar

Con solo su presencia el público empezó a aplaudir

.

Mientras Sakura cantaba, Karin cambio el vaso de agua que ella tenia para refrescar la garganta después de cantar, con el que contenía el veneno, un liquido transparente e inoloro que no suponerla un problema en que Sakura bebiera, se aseguro que nadie se acercara al vaso hasta que escucho como la pelirosa terminaba su canción y se caminaba hacia la barra donde estaba el vaso, se aparto de ahí pero quedo lo suficientemente cerca para ver el resultado de su plan

.

**Muy linda tu canción, preciosa**_ la alabo uno de los hombres que estaba en primera fila tomándola por la muñeca

**Gracias**_ sonrió cortésmente mientras intentaba soltar su brazo_ **podría devolver mi mano**_ pidió

**No te preocupes el capitán no esta aquí**_ dijo el extraño con una sonrisa sugerente

Sakura enrojeció de coraje pero el carraspeo tras el hombre la tranquilizo

**Algún problema Sakura**_ pregunto Kakashi poniendo mucha atención a su libro

El hombre la soltó inmediatamente

**Ya no**_ respondió Sakura regresando a su andar

Kakashi regreso a su lugar junto a Gai y Tsunade

**Le acabas de salvar la mano**_ comento divertida la rubia

Karin observo con una enorme sonrisa como Sakura se acercaba y posteriormente tomaba el vaso para llevárselo a la boca

.

.


	7. Sorpresa

.

.

Los labios de Sakura a penas tocaron el líquido cuando el bullicio de una mesa cercana la hizo hacer girar su cabeza

.

Un hombre ya de avanzada edad que estaba embriagándose con unos amigos cerca de ella se había atragantado con unos cacahuates y tras lograr que estos pasaran por su garganta estaba muy agitado

.

Uno de sus compañeros se acerco a Sakura

.

**Señorita Sakura le molesta que tome su vaso de agua**_ pregunto un poco apurado

**No adelante**_ dijo entregándole el agua

**No**_ sentencio Karin desde su lugar_**… siempre debes beber agua después de cantar**_ dijo

Sakura entrecerró los ojos pero aun así le entrego el agua al hombre

**Desde cuando tan repentino interés en mi salud**

Karin supo que ya no podía hacer nada

**Vete al diablo**_ dijo dándose la vuelta furiosa mientras se largaba de ahí

El hombre tomo el vaso de agua entre sus manos pero estaba tan agitado que se le resbalo de las manos

Rápidamente Tayuya le ofreció otro y el día siguió con normalidad

.

* * *

.

**Maldición**_ rugía Karin con desesperación_ **como es que esa zorra puede tener tanta suerte**

Tomo una silla con sus manos y la tiro sobre su cama, esta a la vez derribo la mesita de noche y un vaso de cristal que estaba sobre la misma

**No tengo suficiente dinero para comprar mas**_ murmuro mordiéndose las uñas_ **tendré que hacerlo con mis propias manos,... pero si algo le pasa sospecharan de mi… es muy arriesgado pero tengo que hacerlo**

.

* * *

.

Ya había anochecido cuando Sakura decidió tomar un baño en su cuarto, últimamente el bebe se movía repetidamente, al parecer seria muy inquieto porque en cuanto sentía que se movía a su costado izquierdo segundos después cambiaba al derecho

.

**Dame un respiro**_ dijo mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo al volver a sentir una patada_ **se que estas feliz porque tu papá pronto regresara pero no seas tan enérgico**

El agua tibia pareció calmar al pequeño

**Será que tenias frío**_ murmuro sonriente_ **no, debes estar muy bien acurrucado donde estas**

.

Sakura continuaba bañándose sin imaginar que muy sigilosamente Karin había conseguido colarse hasta su habitación, en su mano derecha llevaba una daga la cual estaba dispuesta a clavar en el corazón de la pelirosa

.

Escucho el ruido del agua corriendo, entonces decidió sorprenderla cuando saliera del baño

Se situó tras la puerta que conducía y ahí espero, hasta que una carta que estaba sobre el buro llamo su atención

La cogió en mano y comenzó a leerla, sus ojos destellaron con malicia cuando dos simples líneas se cruzaron por su mirada:

.

_«Tu padre a enloquecido de rabia con tu huida y esta decidido a encontrarte»_

_«Me da miedo que sigan mis cartas y den contigo y te obliguen a regresar, esta vez tu padre si será de hacerte daño, esta muy resentido contigo»_

_.  
_

**No tendré que ensuciarme las manos con una zorra como tu**_ murmuro mientras se encaminaba a la puerta con la carta en sus manos_ **la muerte seria como liberarte… será mejor que tu padre te de el castigo que mereces**

.

* * *

.

Un par de días mas habían pasado y Karin había conseguido _persuadir _a un sujeto para que entregara una carta que ella misma escribió al padre de Sakura en Suna

.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa se encontraba tejiendo ropa para su bebe, reposaba su cuerpo en una hamaca que estaba a un costado de la casa donde habían dos frondoso árboles que la refrescaban del calor

.

Al lado de ella había una pequeña caja llena con conjuntos azules, verdes, amarillos y rosa, debía estar preparada, no sabia si su bebe seria varón o mujer

.

* * *

.

Itachi consiguió arribar al país de las olas ese mismo día, el barco en el que viajaba aparco en el puerto de la aldea, así que siguió el camino hacia la casa de Tsunade a caballo

Al llegar contemplo por solo un segundo la inmensa mansión y sonrió al recordar sus años de misiones peligrosas, perdiendo la cuenta ya de tantas veces que se llevo a refugiar allí

.

**Puedo ayudarlo en algo, turista**_ dijo una voz tras él

**Si, me dice donde esta la mujer mas bella en el mundo**_ respondió sonriendo

**Tan adulador como siempre**_ dijo Tsunade_ **lo dices tan bien que hasta puede que me lo crea**

Itachi se giro regalándole una sonrisa

**A pasado mucho tiempo**_ dijo

Tsunade asintió

**Es curioso, no hace mucho tu hermano estuvo aquí y ahora tu ¿a que has venido?**

**He venido a entregarle algo a Kakashi**_ respondió

**Solo eso**_ pregunto la rubia con una ceja arqueada

Itachi sonrió

**De acuerdo, no puedo engañarte, quiero conocer a la mujer de Sasuke**

Tsunade asintió

**Me lo suponía, siempre has sido muy curioso**

.

Entraron a la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Tayuya, Amaru y Kin quienes no despegaban sus ojos del pelinegro

.

**Haaa**_ suspiro Kin_ **sigue tan apuesto como siempre**

Tayuya y Amaru se giraron hacia ella

**Que**_ pregunto al sentir la mirada penetrante mirada de ambas chicas en ella_ **ya saben que tengo muchos años de estar aquí, él es el hermano mayor del capitán**

Ambas asintieron comprendiendo

.

**Kakashi**_ lo llamo el pelinegro al verlo tan metido en su libro

**¿Ha?**_ murmuro levantando la mirada para ver quien le hablaba_ **eh Itachi cuanto tiempo, es una sorpresa que tan ocupado como estas nos vengas a ver**

Itachi estrecho su mano con la de él

**Algún día tenia que regresar**_ dijo_ **te he traído algo**

Kakashi espero

**Jiraya-sama te lo envía**

Los ojos de Kakashi que normalmente no tenían expresión comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

**Gracias, gracias, gracias**_ decía mientras elevaba en el aire el pequeño libro color naranja que le había entregado Itachi

**Sabia que te gustaría**_ dijo el pelilargo con una gota de sudor en la frente_ **ese es tu regalo de despedida**

Kakashi se puso serio de repente

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa apartada de los demás

**Me canse, la vida en la milicia, no es lo mio**_ dijo el peligris

**Es una lastima**_ hablo Itachi_ **eres uno de los mejores**

Tsunade asintió dándole la razón

**Pero siempre contaras con nosotros**_ dijo mientras se levantaba_ **Jiraya-sama, Tenso-san, Asuma-san, Anko y Kurenai y el hokague me enviaron a decirte esto**

Kakashi asintió complacido

**Diles que los aprecio mucho y que espero pronto nos veamos nuevamente**

**Así lo haré**_ dijo_ **ahora quiero conocer a Sakura**

Tsunade y Kakashi sonrieron

**Te sorprenderás al verla…**

.

Caminaron de regreso a la salida de la casa y se encaminaron por el empedrado hasta el costado de la casa.

Se detuvieron a pocos metros de la hamaca donde estaba Sakura y escucharon atentos que cantaba

.

**Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón.**

.**  
**

**Este lindo niño  
se quiere dormir...  
cierra los ojitos  
y los vuelve a abrir.**

.

Sakura escucho el sonido de pasos acercandose y se volteo para encontrarse con tres figuras a contra luz.

Se coloco la mano encima sobre la frente para ver mejor, y así pudo distinguir a Tsunade a Kakashi y a ¿Sasuke?

.

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro levantándose rápidamente de la hamaca

Itachi se sorprendió al verla, era realmente hermosa y de una belleza exótica, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que estaba embarazada

**Espera Sakura, él no es Sasuke**

La voz de Tsunade la hizo examinarlo mejor a pesar de las lagrimas que había salido de sus ojos, a quien tenia en frente era un poco mas alto que Sasuke, tenia el cabello largo, el tono de piel no era el mismo y unas marcas se formaban debajo de sus ojos, se parecían, si, pero no era él

**Lo siento**_ dijo secándose las lagrimas_ **lo he confundido**

Itachi asintió comprensible

**Sakura él es…**_ comenzó a decir Kakashi pero Sakura lo interrumpió

**Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke , supongo**_ dijo sorprendiendo aun mas al pelinegro

Su ototo era muy huraño y no le contaba su vida a nadie, mucho menos daba información sobre su familia que pudieran usar en su contra

**Así es, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke**_ repitió_ **y tu debes ser Sakura**

La pelirosa asintió regalándole una sonrisa triste

**Como sigue su herida**_ pregunto casi suplicando

**Ya se encuentra mejor, pero le he prohibido que regrese hasta que su herida allá cicatrizado por completo**

**Como paso**_ siguió preguntando_ **donde fue la herida**

**En el pecho, si la espada se hubiera movido al menos dos centímetros más a la izquierda, le hubiera perforado el corazón**

Sakura se llevo cubrió la boca con una de sus manos intentando reprimir las ganas de vomitar que repentinamente habían azotado su cuerpo

**Perdón por ser tan brusco**_ se disculpo ayudando a incorporarse

**Es mejor que hablen a sola**_ propuso Tsunade yéndose del lugar junto a Kakashi

**Ven siéntate donde estabas**

Sakura aun tambaleante obedeció y nuevamente se recostó en la hamaca

**Estas embarazada de Sasuke ¿verdad?**_ pregunto fijando su vista en la caja con ropa

Sakura asintió

**Él lo sabe**

**No**_ respondió Sakura

**Cuantos bebes crees que vas a tener**_ le pregunto al ver la cantidad de ropa

Sakura se sonrojo

**Solo uno pero como no se que vaya a ser, preferí hacer ropa de diferente color**

**Que harás con la demás**_ pregunto detallando cada prenda

**Se la regalare a quien lo necesite**

Itachi sonrió satisfecho

**Si es una buena idea**_ dijo

**Sasuke me comento que tiene tres hijos**

**Veo que mi ototo se ha vuelto muy hablador**_ dijo_ **así es dos niñas de 2 y 3 años y un niño de 9 meses**

**Deben sentirse muy tristes sin usted**_ comento triste

**Así es**_ dijo pensativo_ **pero mi esposa, mi madre y mi padre se encargan de que no sientan tanto mi ausencia**

**Después de que Sasuke se recupere, ¿regresara a hacer mas misiones?**_ pregunto mientras acariciaba su vientre muy suavemente

**_«Es que a Sasuke se le olvido el significado de misión secreta_****_»_**_ pensó con una gota de sudor en la frente_ **es lo mas probable ¿te molesta lo que hace?**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Es solo que me da miedo que un día no pueda regresar… con vida**

**Es el riesgo que debemos correr por defender lo que nos importa**_ dijo muy suavemente_ **Sasuke lucho hasta conseguir que arrestaran al Otokague**

**El era el que asaltaba los barcos que el Hokage mandaba de ayuda a los pobres ¿verdad?**_ pregunto

Itachi asintió

**Por cierto Sakura, me siento un poco extraño cuando me llamas de usted, me hace sentir viejo y te aseguro que aun no lo soy**

Sakura le sonrió

**Entonces Itachi ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**Treinta**_ respondió rápidamente_ **y tú**

**Veinticuatro**

**Sasuke y tú tienen la misma edad**

Sakura se alegro al saber eso, apenas era un detalle mínimo pero se sintió bien al escucharlo

**Tu esposa es de tu misma edad**

**No, ella es apenas menor por tres años**_ dijo_ **y dime has pensado como nombrar al bebe**

Sakura nuevamente acaricio su vientre

**Si es niña, me gustaría que se llamara Sayuri **

**Y si es varón**_ pregunto

**En realidad no lo he pensado**_ contesto sonrojándose un poco_ **estaba pensando en que tal vez a Sasuke le gustaría escogerlo**

**Te puedo asegurar que si**

.

* * *

.

**Takeshi-sama tiene una carta**_ le anuncio Chiyo

**De quien es**_ pregunto claramente enojado

**No trae remitente, pero el joven que la trajo dijo que le interesaría mucho**

Takeshi Haruno tomo la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a leer

Chiyo espero alguna orden

**Puedes retirarte**_ dijo con un animo mas distinto que preocupo a la anciana

Takeshi medito lo que había leído, su hija estaba en el país de las olas trabajando en un burdel, quien querría casarse con ella si ya no era doncella, además de que le había llegado la información de que Orochimaru había sido apresado, eso significaba que no podía contar con el dinero de él para solventar sus deudas

**Tendré que conseguir rápidamente un marido para Sakura**_ murmuro_ **pero quien estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella**

A la mente se le vino el nombre del único ser tan despreciable como Orochimaru

**Danzo Shimura**_ dijo para si mismo_ **si, a él no le importara, siempre ha estado interesado en ella y estará dispuesto a pagar una buena dote**

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke que haces aquí**_ pregunto Naruto mientras se posicionaba tras él

**Estoy entrenando, que no me ves**_ respondió cabreado

**Eso ya lo se idiota**_ respondió el rubio_ **lo que quiero saber es quien te dio autorización de levantarte de la cama**

**Naruto no soy un niño**_ dijo alzando su katana cortando varias ramas de árboles a su paso

**Que te tiene tan cabreado**_ pregunto al ver una gruesa vena palpitar en su cuello

**Estoy arto de estar aquí**_ rugió golpeando nuevamente un árbol

**Estas arto de estar aquí o preferirías estar en otro lugar**

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

**No te preocupes Sakura-chan esta bien con Tsunade**

Sasuke suspiro derrotado, ¿es que estaba perdiendo su enigmática personalidad o que?, aunque pensándolo mejor para Naruto él era como un libro abierto

**Que es lo que tanto te preocupa**_ insistió

**Quiero saber si Sakura esta embarazada o no**

Naruto no dijo nada

**Por fin encontré algo con que callarte la boca**

**Espera un momento**_ chillo_ **como que quieres saber, es imposible que ella debe saber como evitarlo, si no ya…**

Sasuke coloco la punta de su katana en la yugular del rubio haciendo que tragara saliva

**Ten cuidado con tus palabras, ella no es como las demás, no tengo porque decírtelo pero yo fui el primero**

Naruto asintió arrepentido de haber pensado mal de ella

**No lo sabia pensé que…**

**Si, ya se lo que pensaste**

**Disculpa**

Sasuke asintió regresando con su entrenamiento

.

* * *

.

**Cuantos meses te faltan para dar a luz**_ pregunto Itachi_ **¿dos o tres tal vez?**

Sakura lo miro incrédula

**A penas voy a cumplir el cuarto mes**_ respondió

Itachi se levanto rápidamente de su lugar detallando su abultado vientre

**Estas conciente de que esa barriga es muy grande para ser de cuatro meses**

Sakura asintió no tan convencida pues nunca antes había estado embarazada

**Será mejor que empieces a hacer mas ropa**_ le dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa_ **tal vez sean dos bebes a los que tengas que vestir**

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

.

.


	8. Ya no esta

.

.

**Veo que no lo habías pensado**_ comento divertido

Sakura se volvió a recostar colocando su brazo sobre su frente

**¿Pensar?, es lo único que he hechos desde que…**_ se interrumpió_ **bueno desde que me entere que estaba embarazada**

**Pero nunca en la posibilidad que fueran dos**_ completo Itachi

Sakura asistió

**Es algo difícil de creer**_ murmuro pero luego sonrió felizmente

Esa expresión no paso desapercibida por Itachi

**Porque no vienes conmigo, en casa mis padres y mi mujer te pueden cuidar**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Aquí estoy bien**_ respondió_ **además tengo que esperar a que Sasuke regrese**

**Entiendo**_ dijo levantándose de donde estaba_ **entonces es hora de irme**_ dijo_ **has superado mis expectativas**

**¿Tenias expectativas sobre mi?**_ pregunto

**Pues claro**_ dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_ **nunca había conocido o sabido de una mujer en la que Sasuke estuviera tan interesado**

Sakura rió levemente

**Entonces he pasado la prueba**

**Sakura, has tenido la mas alta calificación**_ dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Itachi la abrazo levemente

**Enviare por Sasuke ahora mismo, en menos de cinco días lo tendrás aquí**_ dijo mientras se perdía por el camino

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente esperando con ansias en volver a ver a Sasuke

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke es hora de cenar**_ dijo Juugo entrando al cuarto del pelinegro con una bandeja_ **estará en el baño**_ se pregunto al no verlo

El pelinaranja dejo la comida sobre la cama y salio apresuradamente en su búsqueda, inspecciono cada lugar de donde estaban y descubrió que su jefe no estaba por ningún lugar

**Suigetsu, Naruto, Lee, Kiba**_ grito haciendo que todos corrieran hacia él

**Que pasa Juugo**_ pregunto Suigetsu

**Sasuke se ha escapado**_ dijo

**QUE**_ grito el rubio_ **como pudo…**

**Salgamos a buscarlo**_ propuso Lee

.

Una sonrisa arrogante estaba plasmada en el rostro de Sasuke

**Novatos**_ murmuro cuando vio que todos salían a _buscarlo _dejándole el camino libre para que escapara realmente

Sasuke salio de detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, un escondite muy ingenioso tomando en cuenta que no es nada complicado de descubrir, se escabullo ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche, llego al puerto y tomo el primer barco que lo llevaría junto a Sakura

.

**Hmp, que ilusos al pensar que podrian detenerme**_ dijo mientras veía en popa como el barco en el que iba se alejaba cada vez mas de la playa

Se recostó sobre la cubierta e instantáneamente se quedo dormido

Su subconsciente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente:

.

Sakura y él se encontraban sentados en la arena, contemplando el inmenso océano, la espalda de la pelirosa reposaba sobre su pecho y ambos acariciaban a su pequeño hijo, el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas fue interrumpido por los gritos de Sakura quien había desaparecido repentinamente de su lado junto al bebe.

.

Sasuke se despertó muy agitado y sudoroso, nunca había tenido un sueño así y eso lo preocupo

.

**Sakura…**_ murmuro, luego se le vino a la mente la imagen de ella con un hijo suyo en brazos y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, deseando que esa parte del sueño fuera verdad 

.

* * *

.

**Chouji**_ llamo Takeshi

**Dígame señor**_ dijo el recién nombrado

**Entrégale esta carta a Sakura**_ ordeno

Chouji abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**P-pero yo como podría encontrarla**_ murmuro nervioso

**Esta en el país de las olas, en una pequeña aldea muy cerca del mar**_ comenzó a decir_ **en el carruaje esta escrita la ruta que debes seguir**

**Pero señor…**_ trato de replicar

**Se que Sakura es tu amiga**_ comenzó a decir amenazante_ **pero no te conviene traicionarme, tu abuela quedara bajo mi cuidado y si me traicionas algo malo le puede pasar**

Chouji asintió resignado

**No hables con nadie y vete inmediatamente, entrégale la carta en su propia mano y espera su respuesta**

El pelicafe volvió a asentir

.

* * *

.

Era el día libre de las chicas y el burdel se cerraba, Karin había desaparecido sin decirle a nadie donde iba a estar y eso alegro a Sakura, así no tendría que soportar sus majaderías

.

Las demás chicas decidieron que no harían absolutamente nada, se adentraron al bosque donde acamparían todo el día, comerían, se bañarían en el ojo de agua y principalmente dormirían y mucho

.

Mientras Tsunade hacia las cuentas, Kakashi y Gai se encargaban de arreglar los desperfectos que la casa pudiera tener.

.

Sakura se quedo sin material para seguir haciendo ropa así que se fue a la aldea sin decírselo a nadie (n/a: gran error u_u)

Camino por las tiendas maravillada por el colorido de la madeja, se reclino para tomar un pequeño sombrero rosa, cuando se irguió alguien poso una mano sobre su hombro

.

**Sakura…**

La pelirosa se giro rapidamente sorprendida

**Chouji…**_ dijo (n/a: obvio ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Takeshi le entrego la carta) _ **que haces aquí**

El gordito la miro triste

**Me ha enviado tu padre**

El color abandono la piel de Sakura

**Como se entero**_ pregunto asustada

**No lo se**_ respondió negando con la cabeza_ **pero me ha pedido que te entregue esto y que esperara tu respuesta**

Sakura tomo la carta y leyó:

_Pensaste que no te encontraría, te ordeno que regreses por propia voluntad a casa, si no lo haces tu nana y Chouji pagaran las consecuencias porque sospecho que ellos ayudaron a que escaparas, estas advertida Sakura…no tientes mi paciencia _

Nada mas las palabras de su padre eran claras y concisas

Sakura comenzó a llorar apoyándose contra una pared

**Estas bien**_ le pregunto Chouji que al acercarse se percato de su embarazo_ **ven, tienes que sentarte**

Sakura cómenos a sudar frío

**Vámonos**_ dijo después de casi diez minutos en silencio

**Tenemos que hallar otra solución**_ replico Chouji

**No la hay**_dijo levantándose_ **si no me voy contigo les hará daño a ti y mi nana**

Chouji lo medito

**No te preocupes, puedo regresar y sacar a mi abuela de ahí sin que Takeshi-san se de cuenta**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**No podemos arriesgarla, es mayor y no aguantaría un viaje tan largo**

Sakura se arqueo completamente y camino hacia el carruaje que estaba un poco mas adelante, cuando iba a subirse vio afuera de una tienda a Karin

**Chouji espera**_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja_ **Karin**

La aludida fijo sus ojos rojos en ella

**Que quieres**_ pregunto mordazmente

**Me tengo que ir**_ comenzó a decir con los ojos cristalizados_ **podrías llevarle una carta a Tsunade para explicarle lo que ha pasado**

Karin tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no sonreír complacida

**Descuida**_ dijo amablemente_ **ya iba de regreso**

Sakura le pidió a Chouji papel y lápiz para rapidamente escribir, luego se la entrego a Karin

**Gracias**_ dijo mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia el coche

**Sakura ponte esto**_ dijo Chouji entregándole una enorme capa para que se cubriera del frío, cerro la puerta y hecho a andar a los caballos

Karin comenzó a reír mientras guardaba la carta entre su ropa

.

* * *

.

**Por fin termine**_ dijo Tsunade mientras guardaba la enorme pila de papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio

**Nosotros también**_ anuncio Kakashi

Solo minutos después Amaru, Kin y Tayuya aparecieron con los rostros brillantes y rebosantes por el descanso

**Haaa, extrañaba estar si hacer nada**_ dijo Amaru mientras subía a su cuarto

**Lady Tsunade donde esta Sakura**_ pregunto Kin_ **en la hamaca están sus agujas de tejer pero tiene lo mismo que esta mañana**

Tsunade frunció el ceño

**Debe andar por ahí**_ dijo Gai mientras engullía varios onigiris

Karin traspaso el umbral de la puerta muy sonriente

**Y a ti que te sucedió**_ le pregunto su hermana

Ella se encogió de hombros

**Nada en especial**_ respondió mientras se servia un vaso con agua

.

Quince minutos después, Tsunade verdaderamente se preocupo, estaba a punto de oscurecer y Sakura no daba señales de aparecer

.

**Iré a buscarla**_ sentencio Kakashi caminando hacia la puerta

Al abrirla una muy conocida figura lo hizo retroceder

**Has regresado**_ dijo haciendo que todas se giraran en dirección a la puerta donde pudieron ver a Sasuke

A Tsunade le resbalo una lagrima de alegría

**Muchacho que bueno que has regresado**

El Uchiha sonrió y entro completamente a la casa, busco con la mirada pero no encontró a la persona que buscaba

**Donde esta Sakura**_ pregunto expectante

Tsunade desvió la mirada preocupante

**Donde** **esta**_ repitió con el ceño fruncido

**No lo sabemos, no ha regresado **

**No ha regresado de donde**

**De donde sea que haya ido**_ dijo_ **no nos aviso que iba a salir, seguramente se le acabo la madeja para seguir asiendo ropa**

Sasuke se sorprendió

**Eso quiere decir…**_ callo y una sonrisa adorno su rostro

Tsunade asintió logrando sonreír

**Así es, Sakura ha estado haciendo ropa para tu hijo todo este tiempo**

La angustia de Sasuke creció

**Entonces debió ir al pueblo**_ dijo caminando hacia la salida

**Te acompañamos**_ dijeron Gai y Kakashi para luego salir tras él

.

Sasuke, Kakashi y Gai buscaron por toda la aldea pero no había señales de la pelirosa, entonces optaron por preguntarle a las personas puesto que no seria difícil recordar a una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes

.

Sasuke camino hacia un pequeño gorrito que estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de la tienda

.

**Disculpe**_ le dijo a la anciana que atendía la tienda_ **esto es suyo**

La anciana asintió

**Oh si, yo lo hice con mis propias manos**

Él se lo entrego

**De casualidad no ha visto a una mujer de cabello rosa que esta embarazada**_ pregunto

La anciana pareció recordar

**Como podría** **olvidarme de ella, muy bella y amable por cierto**

Sasuke se sintió un poco de alivio

**Sabe donde esta ahora**

La anciana lo vio con detenimiento

**Es usted su esposo**_ pregunto

Sasuke no dudo en responder que si y la anciana sonrió

**Ha escogido usted a una chica muy buena y estoy segura que su pequeño hijo saldrá tan buen mozo como ustedes**

Sasuke le sonrió impaciente

**Estoy seguro que si**_ respondió_ **pero sabe que camino tomo o que puedo haber pasado con ella**

**La vio conversando con un joven rellenito, note que estaba un tanto pálida pero no me preocupo porque se veía que el joven y ella se conocían**

Sasuke asintió para que continuara

**Luego se subió a un carruaje con ese mismo joven y tomaron el camino que sale de la aldea**

A Sasuke se le helo la sangre

**Esta segura**

**Si**_ respondió

Sasuke hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y dio media vuelta confundió

Entonces Sakura se había ido, porque, no quería verlo acaso, quien era ese hombre

La voz de la anciana lo hizo regresar su vista a ella

**Acabo de recordar que antes de irse también hablo con una mujer**

Sasuke rápidamente regreso donde ella

**Como era, sabe como se llama**

**Era Karin**_ dijo_ **la chica que trabaja para lady Tsunade**

.

Sasuke salio corriendo en dirección a la casa, Kakashi y Gai corrieron tras de él

Al entrar Sasuke paso rápidamente entre las mesas y las chicas que estaban esperando noticias dejándolas muy consternadas

.

**Que ha pasado**_ pregunto Tsunade a Kakashi

**No lo se, estaba hablando con una anciana y de un momento a otro a salido corriendo hacia acá**

Sasuke subió las escaleras de dos en dos siendo seguidos por los demás, el pelinegro sin medir y preguntar tumbo al suelo la puerta de la pelirroja

**Donde esta Sakura**_ pregunto con su habitual tono frío

Karin aun asustada, sorprendida y feliz por ver a Sasuke mintió

**No se**_ dijo mientras se acercaba a él seductoramente_ **debe esta por ahí**

La pelirroja intento rodear su cuello con las manos pero él lo impidió tomándola por la garganta

**Te vuelvo a repetir la pregunta**_ dijo cabreado, en ese momento aparecieron los demás_ **te vieron hablando con ella en la aldea y luego se fue**

Karin no respondió y a Sasuke se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenia

**Karin no estoy jugando**_ rugió_ **si no me lo dices te matare**

Karin tembló, Tayuya se acerco a Sasuke y lo tomo del brazo

**Por favor Sasuke-sama**_ pidió pero era inútil él estaba muy enojado

**Habla**_ grito mientras la sacudía, entonces de la ropa de Karin cayo un papel

Sasuke soltó abruptamente a Karin haciendo que esta cayera muy mal sobre el suelo

**Estas bien**_ le pregunto Tayuya ayudándola a levantarse

Karin más bien intento arrebatarle la carta a Sasuke cosa que no consiguió

**Desaparece de mi vista antes que me arrepienta de no matarte**_ dijo mientras salía de la habitación de regreso a la planta baja

**Sasuke** _ lo llamo Tsunade_ **dime que dice la carta**

Sasuke apretó los puños y se la entrego

Tsunade leyó en voz alta

_Tsunade-sama, mi padre me ha encontrado y a mandado por mi, no puedo rehusarme ha dicho que atentaría con la vida de Chiyo-oba y no lo puedo permitir, lo siento… adiós_

**Donde queda la casa de Sakura**_ pregunto Sasuke viéndola fijamente a los ojos

**En Suna**_ respondió rápidamente_ **no se exactamente donde pero el padre de Sakura es muy importante en ese lugar no será difícil dar con el**

**Como se llama**

**Takeshi Haruno**_ respondió pero después fijo la vista en el pecho de Sasuke_ **estas sangrando**_ dijo preocupada_ **tengo que curarte**

**Déjalo así**_ dijo casi en el umbral de la puerta_ **tratare de alcanzarla**

.

Cuando salio de la casa se sorprendió al ver que Kakashi tenía listo un caballo para él

.

**Es el mas veloz**_ dijo

**Me parece perfecto**_ dijo montándose en el animal

**Esa herida se abrirá mas**_ comento Kakashi

**No me importa**_ murmuro_ **solo quiero a Sakura y a mi hijo de regreso**_ y salio rápidamente rumbo a Suna

.

* * *

.

**Sakura estas incomoda**_ pregunto Chouji desde fuera del carruaje

**No te puedo decir que voy cómoda pero tampoco es para tanto**_ respondió

Chouji dudo en hablar

**No quiero mortificarte mas de lo que ya estas**_ comenzó a decir_ **pero… a Takeshi-san no le gustara verte en el estado que estas ahora**

Sakura comprendió y se estremeció del miedo pensando en que su padre quizás atente contra la vida de su propio nieto

**No**_ sentencio_ **eso nunca se lo permitiré **

.

.


	9. Reencuentro

.

**HOLA CHICAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO**

.

* * *

.

Sasuke galopaba a toda velocidad por el desierto y árido camino que llevaba a Suna, cálculo que no tardaría mucho en darle alcance al carruaje, este era mas pesado y lento que un caballo con solo una persona encima

.

La herida en el pecho lo estaba molestando, el galopeo del animal hacia que todos sus músculos se movieran y si a eso le añadía la carrera que había hecho desde la aldea hasta la casa de Tsunade el daño era mas grave, pero no podía detenerse, debía rescatar a Sakura y a su hijo

.

Una calida sensación cubrió su pecho y alivio un poco el dolor, su hijo, aun le costaba creerlo, iba a ser padre

.

Encontró un rastro de ruedas y pisadas de caballo delante de él, bajo un momento del caballo y las examino, cuatro pares de pisadas le rebelaron que el carruaje no iba jalado por solo un caballo si no dos, eso inevitablemente lo hacia mas velos

.

**Maldición**_ exclamo subiendo rápidamente a su medio de transporte

Se le estaba complicando la situación, en ese caso tendría que enfrentarse a Takeshi Haruno.

.

* * *

.

**Sakura**_ la llamo Chouji_ **ya estamos muy cerca**_ anuncio con angustia en su voz

Sakura asintió mientras tragaba saliva

.

Fue un largo viaje, pero gracias a la velocidad de los caballos con tan solo tres días basto para que vislumbraran la entrada de Suna

Cuando por fin estuvieron delante de la casa, Sakura bajo del carruaje encorvada, en esos días apenas había salido a estirar las piernas, los nervios hacían que tuviera el cuerpo como una hoja mecida al viento

.

**Llego la hora**_ murmuro cuando ambos caminaron hacia la casa

La gente en la calle la miraba con curiosidad, no tan bien disimulada por parte de las _mujeres de sociedad, _era un fastidio estar de regreso a ese mundo de hipócritas

.

Se armo de valor y traspaso el umbral de la puerta de su _casa, _en la sala como era de costumbre a esa hora pudo vislumbrar a su madre tomando te con galleta muy tranquila y despreocupada de la vida

.

**Sakura…**_ exclamo al verla_ **cariño cuanta falta me has hecho**

Todo lo decía sin perder la postura y limitándose a tocar levemente a Sakura para no llenarse de polvo

**Madre…**_ dijo simplemente y sin emoción

**Tu padre te esta esperando en su despacho, ha supuesto que regresarían hoy y ha aguardado pacientemente**

Sakura se fijo en los ojos de su madre, que veían a Chouji como si fuera un gato sucio y callejero

**Te dejo querida, tengo una cita de juegos en la casa de la esposa de Ebisu**_ dijo tomando su servilleta y limpiándose muy delicadamente la boca_ **nos veremos mas tarde**

**Definitivamente no se que hago aquí**_ dijo viendo a Chouji quien también estaba decepcionado_ **ahora a enfrentar al peor**

Toc, toc, toc

**Adelante**_ la voz profunda y fría de Takeshi sugirió su molestia

Sakura se puso de pie solo a centímetros de la puerta

**Veo que no has podido rehusarte a regresa**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **tienes un buen corazón, no se de quien lo heredaste**

**Eso mismo me pregunto yo**_ dijo entre dientes_ **para que me ha pedido que regrese, si es mas que obvio que a ninguno de ustedes les hago falta**

**Te equivocas**_ dijo levantándose de su escritorio_ **Chiyo…Chiyo**_ llamo

La anciana entro con la vista baja

**Dígame señor**_ Chiyo levanto la mirada y se topo con los jades de Sakura que inmediatamente se llenaron de lagrimas

Se acerco rápidamente donde la anciana y la abrazo con tal fuerza que ella pudo sentir su prominente vientre

**Kamisama**_ murmuro entre lagrimas_ **Sakura que estas haciendo aquí**

**Eso no es de tu incumbencia**_ interrumpió Takeshi_ **no te he llamado para que la recibieras si no para que le avises a nuestro invitado que puede pasar**

La anciana salió limpiándose las lagrimas mientras la pelirosa le lanzaba una mirada interrogatorio a su padre

**Antes de que te fueras tenía el matrimonio perfecto para ti**

**El asqueroso de Orochimaru era el mejor candidato para mi**_ escupió con asco

**Así que estabas enterada**

**Por que crees que huí**_ repuso

Takeshi asintió sonriendo con malicia

**Descartemos a Orochimaru**_ dijo_ **tengo deudas muy fuertes pero no el dinero para pagarlas**

**Deudas de juego**_ dijo Sakura

Takeshi no le presto atención

**El caso es que he encontrado al hombre que puede darme todo ese dinero**

Sakura tembló violentamente

**No estarás pensando…**

**No estoy pensando, estoy decidiendo que te casaras con ese hombre**

Sakura se apoyo contra la pared

**De ningún modo**_ sentencio

.

En ese momento el ruido de la perilla girándose anuncio que el _visitante _había aparecido

.

Un hombre de avanzada edad y prominentes arrugas asomo en la sala, parecía ser tuerto de un ojo pues lo traía tapado y usaba un bastón para movilizarse

.

**El es Danzo Shimura**_ anuncio su padre_ **tu futuro esposo**

La pelirosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza

**Me niego**_ dijo

**Hermosa Sakura, conmigo estarás segura y tendrás estabilidad**_ hablo Danzo_ **no rechaces una oportunidad así**

**No**_ sentencio apretándose más contra la pared

**Déjame verte mejor**_ pidió Danzo acercándose a ella

.

Él forcejeo con ella hasta que consiguió quitarle la enorme capa que llevaba encima.

Danzo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras que Takeshi palidecía

.

**Esto no era parte del trato Takeshi**_ rugió Danzo claramente enojado

El recién nombrado se acerco rápidamente a Sakura para confirmar que lo que estaba viendo no era un mal producto de su imaginación

**Maldita sea Sakura**_ rugió y su mano se estampo contra el delicado rostro de la pelirosa

El golpe hizo que el rostro de Sakura se ladeara y que un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalara por la comisura de los labios

**Lo has arruinado todo**_ grito

Sakura le regreso una mirada desafiante

Takeshi volvió a alzar la mano para volverla a golpear pero Danzo se lo impidió

**Espera…**_ comenzó a decir_ **aun quiero que sea mi mujer**_ dijo_ **a fin de cuentas lo que me interesa es su cuerpo no que sea virgen, además aun se ve muy bien y del mocoso nos encargaremos después **

Takeshi sonrió complacido

**Entonces el acuerdo aun sigue en pie**

Danzo asintió

**Entonces el matrimonio aun se realizara**

**No**_ sentencio_ **solo será mi amante, no puedo permitir que mi reputación quede manchada por estar casado con una mujer que esta embarazada de otro**

Takeshi lo medito un momento y asintió

**No me importa lo que haga con ella, lo que me interesa es el pago**

.

Sakura estaba en un rincón llorando, su padre nunca fue amoroso con ella, hasta llego a pensar que su presencia lo molestaba pero de eso a venderla como si fuera un objeto le hirió el corazón, a caso ese era el castigo por huir de casa o simplemente buscaba su beneficio a través de ella

.

**Ya que no hay que esperar para preparar la boda, comprenderá que deseo llevármela hoy mismo**

**Tiene que ser al anochecer**_ anuncio Takeshi_ **no puedo permitir que la vean salir de aquí acompañada de un hombre que no es de nuestra familia**

**Es comprensible**_ dijo Danzo_ **entonces regresare al anochecer por ella**

Le lanzo una mirada cargada de deseo a Sakura y salio de la casa

.

Sakura soltó en llanto en cuanto Danzo traspaso la puerta

.

**Por favor, no me haga esto**_ rogó casi hincándose donde estaba_ **estoy embarazada, no puede venderme a ese hombre como si fuera una esclava**

**Eres menos que eso**_ repuso_ **ahora vete a tu cuarto no quiero seguir viéndote**

Sakura se levanto dispuesta a salir

**No intentes huir de nuevo**_ le advirtió

.

* * *

.

**Tranquilízate**_ pidió Chiyo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura que estaba sobre su regazo

**No entiendo porque me hace esto, porque me odia tanto**

Sakura lloro más fuerte

**Que hay con el padre de tu criatura**_ pregunto Chiyo_ **porque no impidió que vinieras**

**Él no estaba conmigo**

Chiyo le levanto el rostro por la barbilla

**Te ha dejado a tu suerte**_ pregunto con los ojos fijos en ella

**No**_ dijo rápidamente_ **estaba en una misión y fue herido, ahora se esta recuperando en el país de la lluvia**

**¿Misión? ¿Herido?**_ pregunto

**Se supone que es un secreto pero confió plenamente en ti**_ comenzó a decir_** él ayudo a conseguir las pruebas para arrestar al Otokague**

Chiyo se sorprendió, pero no le dio tiempo de averiguar nada más por el golpeteo de la puerta

**Sakura querida, estas aquí**_ pregunto su madre

Ella se sentó sobre su cama

**Estaba pensando que…**_ callo abruptamente al ver a Sakura sin la capa_ **¿pero como?…ahora seré la comidilla de toda Suna… como has podido hacerme esto**

Sakura apretó los ojos furiosa, no le intereso que su rostro estuviera pálido y lleno de lágrimas

**Vete, déjame sola, alejate de mi...pero regosijate madre esta misma noche seré vendida para tu beneficio, así pobras comprar mas y mas ropa de la que tienes**_ grito

Al parecer a Ayame le llegaron las palabras de su hija, porque cambio su semblante a uno más triste y se acerco a ella

**No puedo hacer nada por ti**_ dijo_ **pero para que te sientas libre de odiarnos sin remordimientos te confesare algo…**

El silencio inundo la habitación

**Ni Takeshi ni yo somos tus padres**_ dijo_ **fuiste entregada a nosotros pero nunca supimos nada de tus padres**

Sakura se abrazo a si misma, pero no se sobresalto

Ayame no hizo más que girar sobre sus propios talones y salir de la habitación

**Tiene razón**_ murmuro Sakura_ **eso me ayuda a no sentirme tan culpable por despreciarlos tanto**

**Esas no suenan como palabras que diría una sirena**

Sakura lloro mas al levantar la vista hacia la ventana y toparse con aquello ojos negros que amaba tanto

**Sasuke…**_ dijo mientras corría hacia él ante la atenta mirada de Chiyo

.

Permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, Sakura no cesaba su llanto mientras Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello

.

**Shhh, tranquila ya estoy aquí**_ murmuro contra su oído

Sakura se aparto un poco de él y dejo que viera embelesado donde estaba su hijo

**Me desespere cuando no te encontré**_ le dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre_ **pensé que estabas huyendo de mi**

Sakura solo consiguió negar con la cabeza puesto que el nudo en su garganta no la dejo hablar

Chiyo garraspo para llamar su atención

**Quien es usted**_ pregunto cautelosa

**Él es el padre de mi bebe, Chiyo-obasan**_ consiguió decir Sakura con mucho esfuerzo, luego levanto su vista hacia él_ **como me encontraste**

**Por suerte regrese pocas horas después de que te fuiste, tome un caballo y seguí las huellas de la carreta, al llagar aquí solo pregunte y di con la casa**

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas y entonces Sasuke pudo apreciar lo rojo que estaba la parte izquierda de su labio

**Quien te hizo eso**_ gruño asustando a Sakura_ **respóndeme**

Ella bajo la mirada

**Sakura respóndeme ¿Quién te ha golpeado?**

**Fue mi pa… Takeshi**_ respondido

.

Sasuke se aparto de ella con una mirada de odio que intimido a la pelirosa

La escena fue interrumpida por el golpeteo de la puerta

Chiyo se apresuro a abrir

**Chiyo-san, Takeshi-sama y Danzo-san están esperando a la señorita Sakura**_ anuncio una de las mucamas

Chiyo asintió y cerró la puerta

Sakura tembló en los brazos de él

**Quien es ese sujeto**_ pregunto Sasuke pero Sakura no respondió

**Takeshi-san vendió a Sakura a ese hombre**

Esta vez los ojos de Sasuke destellaban como si ardieran en llamas, soltó a Sakura y salio de la habitación a toda prisa, seguido de cerca por Sakura y su nana

.

* * *

.

**Aquí esta lo acordado**_ dijo Danzo mientras ponía una bolsa llena de dinero sobre el escritorio de Takeshi

A Haruno se le ilumino el rostro, casi se podría decir que se le caería la baba frente a tanto dinero

**Takeshi eres sorprendente**_ dijo_ **yo nunca vendería a una hija**_ se mofo

**Yo no estoy vendiendo a una hija, si no que estoy sacando partido de la inversión que hice hace más de veinte años**

A Danzo le extraño lo dicho pero se contuvo de hablar porque inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron abruptamente de par en par

**Quien es usted**_ grito enojado Takeshi por la intromisión

Sasuke clavo sus ojos en el con instinto asesino para luego fijarlos en Danzo

Sakura apareció tras él

**Sakura que significa esto**_ pregunto Takeshi

**Te dije que no me iba a casar con él  
**

Danzo se sobresalto

**De ninguna manera, he pagado por ti**_ grito

Sasuke desenvaino su katana dispuesto a rebanarle la garganta, pero entonces otra espada lo detuvo

**Bien hecho Sai**_ lo felicito Danzo

.

El recién nombrado no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro y se abalanzo contra Sasuke quien respondió de forma furiosa.

El golpe de las espadas resonaban por toda la casa, Sakura estaba temerosa junto a su nana y las demás sirvientas que estaban de espectadoras

Takeshi y Danzo esperaban con ansias a que Sai clavara su espada en el cuerpo del intruso

.

**Porque no terminas con él**_ le reclamo Danzo a Sai pero este ni se inmuto

**Eres muy bueno**_ dijo Sasuke mientras lo hacia retroceder_ **pero no te pagan lo suficiente  
**

Lanzo una estocada con su espada que hizo que la de Sai cayera al suelo mientras Sasuke se acercaba rápidamente y enterraba su katana en el estomago del pelinegro

Sakura veía la escena horrorizada

**Maldita sea**_ exclamo Danzo sacando un arma y disparándole a Sasuke

El tiro no alcanzo más que a ser un simple rose en el hombro

**Sasuke**_ grito Sakura al ver que su camisa estaba llena de sangre_ **te ha herido**_ pregunto acercándose a él

**No**_ sentencian mientras la detenía a mitad del camino_ **aléjate esto aun no a terminado**

Danzo volvió a alzar el arma para disparar pero Sasuke fue mas rápido y enterró su espada en el hombro derecho de este

Danzo grito de dolor mientras estaba en el suelo

Takeshi intento tomar el arma para defenderse pero antes de poder tomarla sintió el filo de la katana de Sasuke contra su cuello

**No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de matarte**_ murmuro muy cerca de su rostro_ **pero creo que a tu hija no le agradaría**

**Ella no es mi hija**_ dijo Takeshi

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

**Entonces problema resuelto**

**Sasuke no…**_ rogó Sakura sorprendiendo a Takeshi_ **no lo hagas, por favor. Solo vamonos de aquí… por favor**_ pidió

**Tienes suerte**_ le dijo a Takeshi_ **si no fuera por ella ahora mismo estarías en el infierno**

Lo soltó y este callo al suelo

**Espero que entiendan que la próxima vez que se crucen en mi camino no seré benevolente**_ amenazo_ **me llevo a Sakura conmigo así que no intenten hacer nada porque si no regresare y terminare el trabajo**

.

.


	10. El fin del viaje

.

**PERDONENME CHICAS**

**Pense que en las notas del capitulo anterior habia escrito de **

**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO**

**Lo siento fue un descuido de mi parte**

**.**

**les agradezco todos sus reviews que han enviado**

**realmente me encantaron todos**

**.**

**nos seguimos leyendo **

**Bye ^3^  
**

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura, la tomo por lo hombros y salio del despacho de Takeshi, precipitándose al suelo en cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta

.

**Sasuke…**_ dijo Sakura exaltada mientras intentaba soportar tu peso_**…es la herida en tu pecho, se ha abierto**_ exclamo

**Salgamos de aquí**_ dijo con esfuerzo_**…antes que se den cuenta que no puedo pelear mas**

Sakura ayudada por Chiyo consiguieron levantarlo del suelo, hasta que Chouji apareció y lo ayudo a caminar

**Esta sangrando mucho**_ dijo Sakura asustada

**Descuida no es tan grave como parece**_ dijo Chiyo después de revisarlo _ **se ha debilitado por la falta de sangre nada mas con** **descansar por lo menos esta noche**

**Llevémoslo fuera de la ciudad ahí podremos acampar**_ intervino Chouji

.

Caminaron el trayecto que por suerte no fue tanto, el desierto contrastante con el día por la noche era extremadamente frío

Durante el trayecto Sasuke despertó y pudo caminar por su propio pie, aun apoyado en Sakura

.

Encontraron una cueva que les sirvió a la perfección para resguardarse del frío, Chouji encendió una pequeña fogata que los calentó hasta que amaneció

.

**Entonces se irán**_ dijo Sakura con tristeza

Chiyo asintió con una sonrisa triste

**Ahora que tú ya eres toda una mujer y vas a tener tus propios hijos es hora que regrese a mi hogar para descansar y a esperar la hora de mi muerte**

Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Sakura

**Te prometo que la cuidare mucho**_ dijo Chouji abrazándola

**Si, por favor**_ pidió con tristeza

Sasuke la acerco a él

**Uchiha-san cuídela como yo lo he hecho todos estos años**_ dijo Chiyo

Sasuke asintió

Sakura abrazo fuertemente a la mujer que por toda su vida la cuido y luego la vio alejarse por el sendero arenoso

**Estas lista**_ le pregunto Sasuke apoyándola contra su pecho

**Lista para que**_ pregunto aun sin comprender

**Para empezar una nueva vida**_ dijo tomándola por la quijada_ **es hora de que el infame capitán Uchiha asiente cabeza**

Sakura rió levemente dispersando cualquier rastro de tristeza en su rostro

**Donde iniciaremos nuestra nueva vida**_ le pregunto enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuello

**En Konoha**_ respondió rozando sus labios con los de ella_ **te gustara mucho vivir ahí**

**Estoy segura que si**_ respondió tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar hacia su nuevo destino

.

* * *

.

**Realmente lamento todo esto**_ dijo Tayuya haciendo una leve inclinación

**Sabes que las puertas de esta casa siempre estaran abiertas para ti**_ dijo Tsunade con semblante triste

Las lágrimas descendieron por los ojos de Tayuya

**Algún día regresare…**

**No entiendo por que te vas**_ dijo Amaru con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados_ **solo Karin debería irse, no tu**

**Es mi hermana**_ explico_ **no puedo dejarla sola… aunque eso signifique alejarme de ustedes**

**Así trataras de redimir sus errores**_ interrumpió Kin

**No pero… simplemente quiero acompañarla para que no haga mas daño**

**Comprendemos tu situación**_ dijo Kakashi_ **cuando era niño me toco vivir algo así… estas haciendo lo correcto**_ la apoyo

Tayuya agradeció las palabras del peligris con un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas

**Subiré a buscar a Karin**_ anuncio subiendo las escaleras_ **Karin es hora de irn…**

Se paro en seco al ver que en la habitación no había nadie y la ventana estaba abierta

.

* * *

.

**Que dices Sasuke, esta bien lo que estamos haciendo… deberíamos decírselos a todos y casarnos junto al mar, aunque escaparnos es mas romántico**

Karin divagaba en su propio mundo mientras caminaba alejándose cada vez más de la mansión y la playa hasta llegar a los acantilados

**KARIN DETENTE QUE HACES**_ grito desesperada Tayuya corriendo tras ella

La pelirroja giro el rostro hacia ella

**Supuestamente seria un secreto pero ya que están todos… Sasuke y yo nos vamos a casar**

Todos miraban sin creer la escena, Karin se había vuelto completamente loca y cada vez mas se acercaba a la orilla

**Sasuke no esta contigo por favor regresa aquí**_ pidió Tayuya llorando

Karin frunció el ceño

**Que te pasa, porque no quieres que sea feliz**_ dijo con los talones al aire por fuera de las rocas

**Karin no es eso…**

Kakashi la tomo por el brazo para que dejara de hablar

**Si vienes con nosotros organizaremos la boda en la mansión esta misma noche**_ comenzó a decir Kakashi

La expresión en el rostro de Karin se suavizo

**Quiero que el pastel sea enorme**_ dijo graficándolo con las manos haciéndola tambalear un poco

Kin, Tsunade, Amaru, Kakashi y principalmente Tayuya dejaron de respirar hasta que recobro el equilibrio pero entonces Karin se giro y fijo la vista en el océano

**Creo que lo mejor es que nos casemos en el mar**_ murmuro consiguiendo que Tayuya y Kakashi que estaban mas cerca de ella escucharan

Karin se giro nuevamente y le regalo una tierna sonrisa a su hermana

**Te quiero mucho onee-san**_ dijo y se lanzo al precipicio

**Noooo**_ grito Tayuya con desesperación corriendo hacia el acantilado pero entonces Kakashi la detuvo y la acurruco en su pecho

Amaru vio la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que Kin y Tsunade habían apartado la vista

**Suéltame Kakashi puede que aun este viva**_ dijo Tayuya con desesperación

**Es imposible que evitara las rocas**_ dijo Kakashi apretándola mas contra si

Tayuya no pudo hacer más que llorar por la desdicha de su hermana

.

* * *

.

La noche había llegado y Sasuke y Sakura habían conseguido hacer la mitad del trayecto hacia el país de las olas, encontraron un lugar donde pasar la noche, una posada más o menos limpia para descansar

.

**Tienes hambre**_ le pregunto Sasuke cuando se termino de lavar la cara

**Si y mucha**_ dijo acariciando su vientre

Sasuke se puso de cuclillas frente a ella que estaba sentada y beso sus manos

**Nunca recibí ninguna carta tuya**_ dijo con tristeza_ **pensé que…**

**Shhh…**_ Sasuke le cubrió los labios con un dedo_ **no pienses en eso ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos**

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y se lanzo a abrazarlo

**Creo que tendremos gemelos**_ soltó de repente haciendo que Sasuke abriera desmesuradamente los ojos_ **Itachi me dijo que mi vientre era demasiado grande para que solo fuera un bebe**

Sasuke regreso del shok

**Espera un momento… ¿Itachi que?**

**Fue a verme a la mansión**_ dijo separándose de él

A Sasuke le palpito una vena en la cien

**Me dijo que enviaría por ti inmediatamente**_ dijo pensativa

**«Esa maldita comadreja»**_ pensó_ **dejemos de hablar de mi hermano y vamos a cenar**_ dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación

.

Las mesas estaban repletas pero cuando ellos llegaron, una quedo desocupada, al lado de ellos se encontraban un tipo anunciando un juego

**Diez mil yenes a quien logre vencer a Ebizu tomando sake**

Sakura vio la escena un tanto divertida

**Porque no lo intentas**_ dijo Sakura

Sasuke nego con la cabeza

**Me sienta mal el sake, con cinco botellas quedo noqueado**

Sakura lo miro raro

**P-pero c-competiste con Tsunade bebieron mas de diez botellas**

Sasuke levanto la vista hacia ella y sonrio de lado

**No he conocido a nadie que pueda ganarle a Tsunade**

**Entonces...HICISTE TRAMPA**_ descubrió_ **pero como estaban rodeados como es que...**

Calló tratando de recordar ese día pero por mas que lo intento no vio nada raro

**Como lo hiciste**_ le pregunto insistente pero él solo se encogió de hombros

Cuando se le paso la impresion sonrio, estaba feliz de que Sasuke ¿hiciera trampa por ella? acaricio distraidamente sus labios con sus dedos, Sasuke la sorprendió besándola de repente

**No vuelvas a hacer eso**_ le pidió con la respiración jadeante

Sakura sonrió satisfecha, durante el tiempo que vivió en la mansión de Tsunade, descubrió algunos trucos y acababa de comprobar que ese funcionaba

.

* * *

.

**Quieres que busquemos su cuerpo**_ le pregunto Kakashi a la pelirroja

Habían regresado a la mansión

Tayuya negó con la cabeza

**Ella decidió que el mar fuera su tumba**_ murmuro con tristeza

**Aun piensas irte**_ inquirió Kakashi

**No lo se**_ dijo abatida

Kakashi le tomo las manos y las beso tiernamente

**Seria mucho pedir que te quedaras**

Tayuya se sorprendió

**No tienes que responder ahora…**

.

* * *

.

**Estas segura que podemos hacer esto**_ inquirió Sasuke mientras se colocaba sobre Sakura

La pelirosa sonrió divertida

**No puedo creer que seas tan miedoso**

Sasuke frunció el ceño

**Es que no quiero lastimarlos**_ refunfuño

Esta vez Sakura rió más sonoramente

**Descuida, solo procura no apoyar tu peso sobre mi vientre y asunto arreglado**

.

Sasuke la contemplo unos momentos examinando las partes de su cuerpo que habían cambiado, sus pechos se habían agrandado un poco mas y sus facciones estaban mas acentuadas… era una mujer a plenitud

.

La tomo de una mano y la hizo levantarse del colchón

.

**Así estarás mejor**_ dijo cuando la hubo acomodado sobre él

**Mucho mejor**_ ronroneo inclinándose para alcanzar sus labios

Sasuke pasó sus manos por la cintura de Sakura y la rodeo con sus brazos fuertes, la piel desnuda de Sakura era como ceda entre sus manos, cada caricia era delicada mientras que los besos exigentes y llenos de pasión

.

La pelirosa se irguió hasta quedar sentada sobre el estomago de Sasuke mientras él le acariciaba las piernas y el vientre abultado para luego incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en la cama y tomar los pechos de Sakura entre su boca

.

Estimulo con delicadeza los sensibles pezones de Sakura quien gemía descontroladamente por lo sensible que estaba esa parte de su cuerpo

.

**Ahhh, Sasuke**…_ jadeo arañando su espalda

Tomo ambas manos de ella y muy lentamente descendió hasta colocarla de espaldas al colchón con las manos sobre su cabeza, devorando sus labios pero teniendo mucho cuidado de apoyar él mismo su propio peso

**Sakura…**_ gruño con voz ronca, mientras besaba su cuello, Sakura podía sentir la dureza de su pene mientras se restregaba contra ella

**Hazme tuya ahora**_ rogó gimiendo_ **quiero sentirte dentro de mi**

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras escabullía su dedo medio hasta el interior de la intimidad de su mujer

**Ahhhhh**_ gimió al sentir la forma tan rápida y profunda que la penetraba hasta hacerla venirse en un maravilloso primer orgasmo

.

Aun con la respiración jadeante Sakura se incorporo he hizo que Sasuke fuera ahora el que estuviera de espalda a la cama, tomo su miembro con una de sus tiernas manos y lo guió hacia su sexo para penetrase ella misma

.

Sasuke gruño cuando entro completamente en ella

**Te gusta estar dentro de mi**_ pregunto mientras acariciaba su pecho

**No sabes cuanto**_ jadeo Sasuke**_ muévete mas rápido**_ pidió

Sakura apoyo sus dos manos en el estomago de Sasuke para acelerar las embestidas. Cuando Sasuke sintió que iba a correrse la detuvo por las caderas y la levanto hasta acomodarla en cuatro sobre la cama y penetrarla desde atrás

**Mmmmm**_ gimió al sentir que el enorme miembro de Sasuke palpitaba nuevamente dentro de ella

Los pechos de Sakura se movían al compás de las embestidas mientras Sasuke besaba su espalda hasta que el clímax los golpeo al mismo tiempo, sus piernas no pudieron seguirla sosteniendo y se dejo caer hacia atrás casi quedando sentada sobre Sasuke que apretaba fuertemente su cintura

**Te amo**_ murmuro ella_ **no sabes cuanto te extrañe**

Sasuke hundió su cara entre su cuello

**Yo también te amo**_ confeso por primera vez en su vida

.

* * *

.

Después de descansar emprendieron el viaje hacia el país de las olas encontrándose con la noticia de que Karin se había suicidado.

.

**Así que se irán**_ dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad, después de pasar casi un mes en la mansión de Tsunade, Sasuke decidió que era el momento para que Sakura conociera su nuevo hogar y que debían estar ahí para cuando los bebes nacieran

**Creo que nos volveremos a ver pronto**_ dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa_ **Sakura querrá traer a los bebes**

Kakashi sonrió divertido

**Estas preparado mentalmente para ser padre Sasuke-chan**

Sasuke frunció el ceño pero luego arqueo una ceja divertido

**Si dudas de mis habilidades dudas de las tuyas también, ¿no recuerdas quien me entreno, sensei?**

**Muy astuto**_ dijo Kakashi viendo fijamente a Tayuya que se estaba despidiendo de Sakura

**Es por ella que dejaste el ejército**

Kakashi sonrió

**Puede que si, puede que no**_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros

**Tan vago como siempre**_ dijo Sasuke

.

.

**Sakura debes traerlos en cuanto puedas salir de Konoha**_ sentencio Tsunade con voz firme como dando una orden

Todas rieron nerviosas

**No te olvides de nosotras**_ lloro la rubia cambiando totalmente su semblante y lanzándose a abrazar a la confundida pelirosa

**Es bipolar**_ le susurro Amaru a Kin

Esta asintió enérgicamente

.

* * *

.

**Dos meses después**

. **  
**

**Sasuke Uchiha se le otorga el grado de coronel**_ anuncio el hokage

En la ceremonia solo estaban las personas estrictamente vinculadas con la misión, desde que se había iniciado le habían advertido a la tripulación que aun si lograban completar la misión quedarían en el anonimato por seguridad, así que solo el hokage, los del consejo y los que comandaban en este caso Itachi y Gaara estarían presentes

**Teniente coronel por favor haga los honores**_ pidió el hokage señalando las medallas que se encontraban frente a él

Gaara tomo primero la que correspondía primero al rango de coronel y se la coloco en el cuello a Sasuke, seguido de la teniente coronel a Juugo y de mayor a los demás

**Estoy muy orgulloso de ti**_ le susurro a Naruto cuando coloco la medalla en su cuello

El rubio sonrió orgulloso reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de comenzar a gritar de alegría, si seguía así muy pronto conseguiría ser Hokage, su gran sueño

.

* * *

.

**Dos meses mas después**

**.  
**

**Lo siento cariño pero aun no estas lista**

Sakura se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama

**Por favor dígame que es una broma**_ pidió angustia

**Llamare a Uchiha-san**

Solo segundos después Sasuke atravesó la puerta de la habitación

**Si me hubieras dicho que eras** **virgen, ahora estarías feliz**_ dijo divertido al ver que la pelirosa lo miraba con odio

**Te odio**_ murmuro ella

**Esa es una palabra muy fea Sakura Uchiha**_ dijo Sasuke_ **la matrona me ha dicho que para que te dilates mas rápido lo mejor es que camines**

Quedaron en silencio por un momento

**Ayúdame a levantarme**_ dijo suspirando cansada

Sasuke la veía con una expresión que Sakura no pudo descifrar

**Estas disfrutando esto ¿no es cierto?**_ le pregunto

Sasuke la tomo por la barbilla y le dio un beso, apenas fue un roce pero Sakura sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer

**Por que ha sido eso**_ pregunto mas relajada

**Por hacerme descubrir muchas cosas**_ dijo_ **y porque vamos a tener nuestros hijos hoy mismo**

Sakura sonrió conmovida y acaricio su mejilla

**No creas que he dejado de odiarte solo porque me dices esto**_ murmuro con los ojos llorosos

Sasuke la abrazo y ambos comenzaron a rodear la casa para que Sakura pudiera dar a luz

.

Luego de largas y agotadoras seis horas para Sakura al fin pudo dar a luz a dos pequeñas pelinegras con bastante fuerza en los pulmones, después de admirarlas por un buen rato se las entregaron a Sasuke y el salio de la habitación para mostrárselas a la familia

.

Pocos días después las niñas habían mostrado unos ojos de un color verde musgo que las hacia ver mas misteriosas

.

.

.

.

**Se verán hermosas cuando se casen y lleven sus vestidos de novia**_ dijo Sakura mientras las veía embelezada, las niñas con ya tres meses de nacidas dormían placidamente

Sasuke escupió ruidosamente todo el te que hasta ese momento estaba bebiendo

**Estas bien**_ le pregunto Sakura dándole suaves golpes en la espalda

**Que demonios acabas de decir**_ pregunto con dificultad aun atragantado

**Que se verán hermosas**…

Sasuke puso un dedo en sus labios

**Te escuche**_ dijo entre dientes_ **que te hace pensar que se casaran**

Sakura arqueo una ceja

**Que no se trata de eso la vida**_ ironizo_ **nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir**

Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas

**No mientras yo viva**_ dijo

**Déjame ver si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba su torso

**No funcionara**_ dijo tomándola por las caderas y sentarla sobre él

**No importa**_ dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja_ **tengo mucho tiempo para convencerte **

**.  
**

** Fin…**

.

.


End file.
